


The assistant

by Pyschokisses



Category: Dragonball
Genre: AUfic, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dbz fic, Fluff, Gay fic, Love, M/M, Office, Rimming, Smut, Yaoi, blowjob, dragonball fic, goku - Freeform, handjob, switch - Freeform, vegekaka, vegeta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 36,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyschokisses/pseuds/Pyschokisses
Summary: Story written by myself and @YezdanYava.-After firing his last personal assistant, and moving to another city. He quickly hires a new assistant to deal with the mundane tasks. Due to turbulences from his past, Vegeta has some trust issues, and is seen as a bitter person; perhaps one person can help bring out the softer side he's been hiding...-**Disclaimer- I do not own the rights to any of the characters. All rights are all owned by Toei Animation, shueisha, and Akira Toriyama.**
Relationships: Vegeta/Goku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. Business

If it was one thing Vegeta hated the most, it was waiting. He checked his watch whilst stood in a queue of people awaiting to check in.There were plasma screens of arrival and departure times on the wall above them. People milling around in the background, obviously to kill off boredom. Time was dragging oh so slowly for him, and it agitated him more so than usual. After going through five years of trials and tribulations in Los Angeles , he was ready to start afresh. No longer happy with the city, or the people he worked with. He was ready to take flight to London, to enrol in his new manager position in a well established company.

"Next please!" the woman behind the counter called out.

Vegeta approached the desk handing her his passport and boarding pass. She knitted her brows, and started scrolling through her monitor screen. He began tapping his foot impatiently on the marbled floor, whilst glancing at his watch. He arched his brow seeing the woman look back at him with a nervous expression.

"I'm sorry," she smiled with a nervous titter. "but you are late. The airplane had departed an hour ago." Her hand trembled as she handed him back his pass. 

He pursed his lips whilst looking back at her. "One second," he pulled out his phone to check the details that were given to him. He smiled through clenched teeth down at his phone, the information sent by his personal assistant were incorrect. His day was already pretty stressful, and this just added fuel to his annoyance. He clicked his tongue and started to contact his personal assistant. A nervous female voice answered.

"Hello?...is everything okay?" 

"Is everything okay?" He retorted. "Is it so difficult for you to send me the correct information, Hm?"

"I'm sorry?"

He held out his finger hinting for the woman behind the desk to wait. The cue of people behind were starting to grow impatient, however they soon quietened down when Vegeta gave them all an intimidating glare. He let out an exasperated sigh as he went back to his call. "You given me the wrong flight details, so I'm now having to correct this mess that you fucking created!"

"I do apologise, it won't happen again."

"Damn right it won't happen again, you're fired!" He sneered before ending the call. looking back at the nervous smile from the woman behind the desk, he pulled out his wallet. "When's the next available flight?" he raised a brow at her as she looked so surprised by his change of tone, compared to when he was just on the phone. 

"Uh, just let me check for you sir." she typed away on the keyboard, and slowly glanced up at him. She couldn't help but blush at his debonair appearance. "Next flight is in four hours," she smiled whilst swallowing hard.

"Whatever. I'll take it," he huffed and handed her his credit card.

As if his day couldn't of got any more stressful if it tried. He had to wait four monotonous hours for his next flight. Vegeta chose to spend most his time by the bar. Stress had spread through his mind like ink on paper, his body feeling so tense. He took in a deep, ragged breath before placing his hands, enclosed together, onto the bar table. There was a young bartender stood the other side, he simply smiled as he picked up a glass from a tray.

"Going anywhere nice?" The bartender enquired whilst drying a pint glass.

"Just serve me," Vegeta glared. The last thing he wanted to do during his wait, was have small talk with people.

"Sure thing," he smiled and placed the glass away. "What can I get you?"

"I'll have a vodka with lime."

The bartender nodded, then walked over to grab a small glass, and started to make the drink. He looked over his shoulder seeing the worn out expression on Vegeta's face. "One of those days I take it?"

"Did I ask you to talk to me? Just make me the drink and shut up."

"Hey there, whatever kind of day you may be having, don't take it out on me."

"Whatever."

"Here's your vodka and lime," the bartender raised a brow sliding the drink towards Vegeta.

"Thanks," he answered so abruptly as he cusped his hand around the glass.

"Oh, so you do know manners?" The bartender chortled, seeing the raised brows from Vegeta who was starting to sip down his drink. He cupped his hands together with a nervous grin. "Well, I'll just be down there serving the other customers. Give me a shout if you need anything else." 

Vegeta simply grunted in response and glanced up at the tv that was on some sports channel. He never really watched a lot of television, he rarely had time to sit down and properly watch anything. However, it was something to keep his mind focused on. Rather than counting down the time for when it was time to departure. Four hours painfully crawled forward, at this point he was so exhausted and couldn't wait till he arrived at his apartment in London. 

Finally on the plane, and half way through the journey. He caught a glimpse of one of the stewardess subtly bending over the row of seats in front of him. At first he was oblivious to the fact she was trying to grab his attention in the first place. She'd glance over in his direction, her cheeks glowing crimson each time eye contact was made. He rubbed his thumb and index against his chin, looking around all other passengers were either asleep, or engrossed on the tv. He averted his attention back on the stewardess, slowly he stood up and raised a suggestive brow at her as he walked towards the toilet. He walked in leaving the door unlocked, looking back at his reflection in the mirror. He adjusted his shirt collar, and smirked seeing the door open with the stewardess looking rather shy. He turned to face her, waiting for her to lock the door behind her before pulling her in for a kiss. His hands gliding down her sides, as their kiss deepened. 

His lips parted, as he gave her an alluring glare. He cupped his hand under her chin. "Why don't you put that sweet mouth of yours to work?" He suggested whilst smoothing his thumb over her lips, smudging her lipstick in the process. 

Her lips trembled at his touch, slowly she sunk down to her knees and helped Vegeta unzip his jeans. Vegeta gripped onto the basin behind him, watching as she pulled out his hardened cock, without a second thought she sunk her mouth down to the base. "Mmph, something tells me you are not as innocent as you look?" He chuckled looking down at her, watching his cock being engulfed in the wet heat. 

Her lips sealed around the shaft, as she started to swallow around the cock; savouring the taste. She looked up at him, whilst continuing to bob her head on the hard cock.

Vegeta rested one hand at the back of the stewardess head, and began to gently thrust into her mouth. Small moans erupted from his throat, feeling her suck more firm whilst he continued to thrust his cock into her warm wet mouth. "You really like sucking cock, dirty bitch," He smirked with a wink, causing her to moan around his cock. His body dissolved into pleasure as he felt himself closer to his release.His head tilted back as a warmth feeling pooled in his lower abdomen. As much as he was enjoying the blowjob, he always preferred it with a man, of course after the stresses he'd been through he wasn't going to deny such pleasure. A breathy moan erupted from him as he felt himself release inside the stewardess mouth. "Fuck," he panted. "I needed that," he moved his hand from the back of the stewardess head, and started to adjust himself.

The stewardess blushed watching Vegeta quickly adjust himself. She quickly checked herself out in the mirror, tidying her hair before leaving the toilet. Vegeta shortly followed behind, and sat back down on his seat. He took a short nap before arriving in London. The journey was tedious, and he was looking forward to arriving at the apartment. 

On arriving in London, he sluggishly grabbed his luggage before waiting outside the pickup point for his driver. There was a cool bitter breeze that numbed his face, he scowled at the driver who had just arrived.He had ensured to inform the driver of his arrival times so was not the least bit impressed that he had to wait. He climbed into the passenger side, hinting for the driver to collect his luggage, and place in the car boot for him.

"How was the flight?" the driver asked whilst glancing back at him from the rear view mirror.

"Just focus on your driving and get me to the apartment."

"Yes sir," the driver sighed,he could feel the daggers from Vegeta's stare. He knew not to speak further after that.

"You'll be lucky if I even give you a full pay considering you were late." Vegeta had crossed his leg and stared out the window fighting his sleep.

The driver groaned and mumbled to himself, there was probably no way Vegeta would deduce the fact that there were heavy traffic to the airport.After the short half hour journey to his apartment he had the driver carry his luggage in with him, before instructing the driver to leave. The apartment was very clean and elegant looking, grey marble floors leading towards a spacious open kitchen. Large windows with curtains that draped down to the floor. He chose to make himself something quick to eat, whilst creating an ad on his MacBook for a new assistant. Ensuring to mark the ad as urgent for he was due to start his new job in a couple of days, and he needed an assistant to take care of things like his shopping, meetings, and other duties around the home. He finished his sandwich, and closed the MacBook before heading to the shower. 

The stream from the shower was warm, and soothing to his aching jet lagged muscles. Steam rising up to his face, relaxing his mind. Reluctantly, he climbed out the shower to dry himself. He could of happily of spent another extra few minutes in there, however he was dangerously close to falling asleep. He walked into his bedroom crawling into his black silk bedding, that felt soft and comforting against his naked body. His body sunk into the soft firm mattress, and quickly he fell asleep, ready for whatever tomorrow may bring.


	2. Selection procedure

Vegeta had returned from his light morning jog, feeling rejuvenated for the day ahead. The coolness of the early morning was deceptive; the sun had barely risen, his cheeks were red and frozen from the chilled breeze. After a brisk shower, he checked his watch ensuring his morning routine was still running smoothly. What he didn't like, was the things he couldn't control, such as his driver arriving late again. It was something that irritated him deep in his bones. It wouldn't exactly be leading a good example if he arrived late on his first day;due to his drivers incompetence. He inhaled deeply, and gave the driver a tight lipped smile. 

The driver could tell by such smile, that Vegeta was not impressed with him being five minutes late. Vegeta wasn't one to listen to excuses either, the driver hesitantly opened the passenger door for him.

"Is it so hard to be punctual these days?" Vegeta scoffed as he climbed into the passenger seat.

"I can only apologise," the driver swallowed hard feeling the daggers from Vegeta's glare. He quickly got into the drivers seat. 

They arrived just on time outside a tall modern looking building. It's reflective window panes, gave it a very sophisticated look, it stood out from other buildings near the area. Vegeta glanced at his watch and clicked his tongue, usually he'd of preferred arriving early than just on time. It gave him time to relax and prep for his tasks ahead. He looked back at his tittering driver. "Because I'm in such a generous mood today, I'm giving you one last chance to not show up late again." Vegeta glared at him whilst adjusting his tie, and proceeded to approach inside the tall building. 

One of the young female co-workers met him by the entrance, and gave him a tour around the building before showing him to his office. He noticed a pile of paper work by the side of the desk, quickly he skimmed through them before looking back at the now nervous co-worker. "Any particular reason for such backlog?" He raised a brow waving one of the paperwork at them.

She chewed on her lip glancing at the paper work before trailing her eyes back at Vegeta's stern expression. "um..." she gulped, her voice trembling unable to give an articulate response.

"Whatever system you lot have, clearly isn't working. This isn't acceptable," he slammed the paper work down on the desk, and skimmed through the paperwork again, with the co-worker watching anxiously. "Some of these are dated from last year, who ran this place before me? a toddler?" He massaged his temples, already his job was giving him a migraine at just how incompetent the place ran. "I think it's time we arrange a last minute meeting," he sat down on the office chair, drumming his fingers on the desk whilst looking up the extension numbers for the heads of each department. 

Exactly twelve noon, the heads of each department reluctantly gathered round his office. They could tell already the type of manager Vegeta is, and they certainly didn't want to make a bad first impression. 

"Just so we are perfectly clear, soon as your foot enters this building it means business. You are not here to socialise about what you had done the night before, your previous manager had been a procrastinator. That isn't how I work. Time management seems to not be any of your strong point." Vegeta raised his brow at each manager, he had already done a quick background check on them before the meeting. He was surprised the company had even ran as efficiently as it had. "I expect your tasks to be completed by the deadline, no special treatment for any of you, there shouldn't be any logical reason for these ongoing extensions. Oh and James is it?" He glanced over at the quietest man sat in the corner.

"yes.." James nodded with a nervous smile as all attention was now on him.

"office time, is not for you to watch porn, you can do that at your own leisure. I could fire you right here on the spot, however since it's my first day, and it's your first time under my management; I'll give you a second chance." He grinned seeing the now embarrassed look on James face, there were a couple of snickering heard which abruptly cut short as Vegeta cleared his throat glaring at them all. "don't do it again!" He scowled at James before continuing.   
"By the end of every week, I expect feedback with each department; I expect people to work more efficiently. Any of your staff slacking, or not working to best of our expectations, then hand in their notice. I don't have time for these kind of people, I expect things to run more smoothly around here." He sighed glancing at everyone's astonished looks. "You are all dismissed," he slowly stood from his chair pointing towards the door, a hint for everyone to leave.

One of the head of the department stayed behind, they cleared their throat nervously making eye contact with Vegeta. "I have a question-"

"Email it over, " he cut them off abruptly, whilst going through the outdated paperwork.

"It's about the new deadlines and-" he was cut off again, this time by a loud slam on the desk from Vegeta's hand.

Vegeta leaned over his desk with a direct glare. "Did you not hear me? email.it.over, now leave." He pointed to the door again watching his new member of staff nod and obey instruction.

After finishing his first shift, he agreed to meet up with Bulma at a small restaurant. She had emailed asking for a job at the place, knowing he was now the manager of the company. He sat awaiting for her to arrive, glancing at his watch and tapping his finger impatiently against the edge of the table. He let out a short grunt as she strolled in wearing a short black dress, that hugged her figure, and revealed her cleavage. 

"Hey!" She smiled sitting opposite him, not phased by his glare.

"What is it with you people being fucking late all the time? do you not know how to tell the time or something?" He shook his head at her, and leaned back folding his arms. His eyes studied her petite figure, he could already tell what her intentions were, which caused him to smirk slightly.

"Traffic was hectic to get here."

"Then leave at least fifteen minutes early, simple," he handed her the menu, purposely avoiding eye contact to annoy her.

During their meal, Bulma tried to make subtle hints, adjusting her dress ensuring to have more cleavage on show. She leaned over the table, tucking strands of hair behind her ear whilst fluttering her eye lashes at him. Vegeta was very much aware, but knew by pretending to not notice her subtle hints, it would frustrate her more. 

"What is it that you could bring to the company?" He raised a brow at her, and grinned watching her press her arms against the side of her chest, making her breasts appear more prominent. Keeping himself composed, he took small sips from his glass keeping his eye contact on her.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" She smiled crossing her arms under her breasts.

"No."

"I'm very intelligent, and good at what I do."

Vegeta could feel her foot rub against his inside leg, she was really trying to make it more obvious. "Shame you aren't intelligent enough to know about time keeping," he smirked seeing her pout and pull her foot away.

"Say, do you have a girlfriend?" 

"Why are you asking?" 

"Oh, just wondering is all. I have to say, you look really hot in a suit." She bit her lip giving him a seductive look.

"Thanks," he chuckled seeing the desperation on her face, knowing how easily frustrated she'd get that he wasn't acknowledging her advances.

After finishing their meal, Vegeta was ready to leave and about to approach his driver. He noticed Bulma frantically looking in her bag, pretending to look for something.

"Oh shit, I've left my house keys. Mind if I spend the night at yours?!" She smiled and lightly bit on her bottom lip.

"Sure," he tilted his head to the side hinting for her to follow him back.  
-  
On returning back to his apartment, Bulma who hadn't stopped flirting, and groping him during the journey; leaned in to give him a kiss.

Vegeta chuckled cupping his hand under her chin. he leaned in lips just brushing against her ear. "No sex tonight, I'm tired. Feel free to sleep in one of the guest rooms," he leaned back brushing his hand away, leaving Bulma stood slack jawed. He escorted her to one of the guest rooms, and headed towards his room grinning to himself. 

Climbing into his bed, he checked his emails; many had responded to his ad. Only one applicant stood out from the rest, as they had emailed him directly asking him what it was he required for the job role. He smiled reading the applicant's name Kakarot Goku Son. He started to make a list of jobs that he expected to be done for him, he couldn't wait for the weekend for his new assistant.


	3. High expectations

Before heading into the shower after his morning run, he strolled into the guest room . Bulma was sprawled out across the bed on her front, the bedding tangled between her legs, her hair covering half her face, with her mouth partly open.he let out a chuckle knowing she'd be mortified that he seen her like this. He flipped the light switch and stood by the doorway, watching as she had squirmed in reaction to the light, her eyes squinted whilst she slowly tried to adjust to the sudden bright light. He let out a cough seeing that she was about to pull the duvet over her head to fall back asleep.

"Oh, hey," she mumbled, slowly turning onto her back and stretching out her arms.

"I expect you in the office in two hours, you've got the job," he glanced at his watch then back at Bulma who looked astonished. "Well?" he raised his brows at her as she was sat mouth ajar. "If you wish to have the job, I suggest you start getting your stuff together now."

Bulma smiled in excitement, "Oh my gosh, thanks!" She beamed as she quickly leaped out of bed to grab her stuff, knocking her bag over in the process.

Vegeta walked over to pick up her bag, he exchanged a look with Bulma as her eyes were drawn to the keys that had fell out her bag. She blused with a nervous titter as Vegeta picked the keys up and raised a brow at her.

"you know, you don't need to fuck me to get the job," he shoved the keys back in her bag.

"Shhhi.. I -" she gulped as he handed her the bag back . Her cheeks heated up looking back at his intimidating stare. "I can explain-" 

Vegeta let out a short puff of air with a light chuckle, he folded his arms and smiled at her. "it's fine, just be sure not to show up late on your first day," he glanced at his watch whilst walking out the room, leaving Bulma to hurry to get her stuff together.

After his brisk shower, he was dressed and ready for another day in work. He was surprised to see the driver was waiting for him leaning against the car whilst finishing their cigarette. He was stressing that he may have to look for a new driver if they showed up late again.

"Morning," the driver smiled flicking the stubbed cigarette to the side, he opened the passenger door allowing Vegeta to climb in.

Vegeta simply nodded, giving a smile of acknowledgment to the driver for listening to his warning from yesterday.

-

At work , he was impressed seeing his members of staff had also listened, and were frantically working ensuring to meet their deadlines. He noticed Bulma had also arrived on time as requested. Things were starting to run the way he wanted, and the staff knew that he wasn't the type of laid back manager they were used to.

"So is there a certain way you want me to do these graphs?" One of the young female staff asked, she was shoving paper work in Vegeta's face whilst he was trying to eat his lunch.

With a low growl he quickly glanced at the graphs, then looked back up at her. "that's fine," he sighed knowing she wasn't done with her questions. 

"With the deadlines, what if we don't meet them, would we be sacked straight away?"

"all depends on the reasoning behind not meeting the deadline," he started to take a drink of his coffee.

"What kind of reasons?" She frowned whilst collecting her paper work.

Vegeta calmly placed his cup down, he pursed his lips cupping his hands together and glanced up at the curious staff member. "Could you please stop with these questions? You are getting annoying now!"

"I'm trying to be a good worker," she pulled a face at his abruptness.

"That's nice, how about you be a good worker then and oh- I don't know,work?" He retorted whilst starting to tuck into his lunch, he raised a hand to cut her off as she was about to respond again. "Don't want to hear it."

Back at his desk he let out a grunt of annoyance, seeing the amount of overdue tasks that the previous manager had left. It riled him seeing such disorganisation, and he knew it was going to take weeks to correct such mess. At least he know he'd have a new assistant soon that would help with the mundane tasks back at home, allowing him free time to spend running the company more smoothly.

-

Arriving back home after a long strenuous day at work, he was ready to interview his applicants. After going through their credentials he was impressed with a few, and had arranged for them to be ready for interview by 6pm. What he was not expecting was seeing only three of the ten showing up for their interview. He reluctantly awaited a further five minutes for any latecomers, which didn't settle right with him, for time keeping was a big must on the ad. He clicked his tongue whilst engrossed on the minute hand of his watch. As it passed it's last 60 seconds of the five minute extension, he walked into the room where the three had been patiently waiting for their interview. He handed them a drink eyeing them up, one particular had caught his attention out of the three. He chewed on his lip glancing back at Goku who was the only one that had smiled at him,whilst the other two were stood trying to remain formal.

He cleared his throat averting his attention away from Goku as he paced the room. "I'll be calling you in individually for your interview, they should take no longer than half hour." He looked over at one who was stood looking rather over confident. "Bradford is it?" The man nodded his head. "Follow me," he tilted his head towards his office.

Sat by his desk, he looked at the over confident man who was talking about what he had done over the weekend. Vegeta felt slightly agitated, he sighed and crossed his leg over his knee whilst swivelling on his office chair. Taking a small sip of his drink, he placed it down on the desk and glanced over as the man had finally finished talking. "Have you done this kind of work before?" He raised his brow over at the cocky smile.

"Nah, but saw the job description and was like, hey how hard can that be?"

Smiling through clenched teeth, he took a deep breath to compose himself before continuing. "Have you got any evidence to support your good time keeping skills?"

"Does when I went to school count?"

Vegeta gave him a tight lip smile, he heard enough and had ended the interview from there.

The next interview was also very short for the female was sat very hesitantly, she found Vegeta very intimidating and her voice trembled when answering the questions. Despite the many attempts of him trying to calm her down, she chose to leave which left him with one person to interview. After the last two interviews, he wasn't feeling as hopeful and in his mind was already planing to do another job ad if this one went terribly wrong as well.

There he was sat opposite the one who had grabbed his attention at the start. It annoyed him how much he found Goku so attractive to look at, he cleared his throat and kept himself composed to not show his admiration.

Goku was very amiable when answering the questions, he smiled and sat relaxed on the chair. Compared to the other members of staff he has dealt with, Goku seemed more relaxed in his presence. 

Vegeta found it annoying how someone could sit so confidently, and smile at him. However, he was impressed with the answers provided, and it seemed he was very keen to work for him. "So Kakarot, I'm happy for you to start soon as possible. I have a list of jobs that I expect from you," he handed Goku the list and raised a brow watching as Goku nodded whilst going through the list.

"Is there anything that you haven't put on this list, that you want me to know?" Goku inquired as he finished looking through the list of tasks.

Vegeta leaned back on his chair, he fought back a smile and shook his head. "Not that I can think of at the moment, just ensure to keep punctual because I'd hate to let you go so soon," he said in a mocking tone with a grin.

Goku simply returned the grin. "You've only just met me, and already you are worried about letting me go? I take that as a good thing."

Clicking his tongue as he let out a slight chuckle, he wasn't sure how to even respond. "I'll see you tomorrow," he pointed at the door for Goku to leave.

Goku smiled and nodded, he walked out looking at the list. He felt a warm fluttering feeling in his lower abdomen, he quickly glanced over his shoulder at Vegeta and smiled broadly.

Vegeta cleared his throat watching as Goku left, he felt relieved he finally had a new assistant.


	4. Process

A week had flown by since Goku had started his assistant job. Already he had picked up the routine expeditiously. He'd wake Vegeta up, hand him his breakfast, and have outfits ready for him every morning. He'd ensure everything ran smoothly, even keeping Vegeta informed of any meetings, and messages that were left during Vegeta's working hour. Whilst Vegeta was just finishing up his breakfast, he glanced up at his new assistant who without fail, always smiled over at him with such placid nature. He exhaled leaning back whilst checking his phone.

"Kakarot," he glanced back up watching as Goku was collecting the dishes from his breakfast. "My father is wanting to see me this weekend, could you book the flight, and hotel?- oh, and preferably somewhere with a restaurant."

Goku nodded in acknowledgment of the request, he walked over loading the dishwasher, before looking on the tablet for available flights and hotels. Goku was already used to how Vegeta was. Although Vegeta rarely said the words 'thank you',it was the certain body language that Vegeta would use as his own way of thanking him. For example, on his first day from arriving on time and completing the morning tasks on the list, Vegeta simply gave a small nod and subconscious smile.  
-  
At work, things were starting to run at the pace Vegeta wanted. Some colleagues took a dislike to Bulma, as she had come up with new ideas for the media department; there were snide remarks from some who felt she wasn't good.

"No offence, but that's a stupid idea," one of the colleagues spoke up from the group.

Bulma sighed knowing the only reason they weren't agreeing with her idea, was because they had a dislike to her. She folded her arms listening to them all talk amongst themselves mocking her ideas being brought forward. To grab their attention she threw a board marker pen on the middle of the table, they all paused looking up at her. "Want to know how I got this job?" She raised her brow as they all glanced at each other before looking back at her. "I studied with Vegeta in the past, and he has always been impressed with my work, hence why he's trusted me with this job. Feel free to explain to him why you don't feel I am capable of doing my job though." She grinned as their eyes widened, they started to make notes of her ideas to be brought forward. 

-

After a long week of hard work meeting deadlines, ensuring everything ran efficiently, the weekend had arrived. Vegeta was reluctant to visit his father alone, he requested Goku to join him for company at the meal. They both walked into the restaurant together towards the secluded table that his father specifically requested. Vegeta pursed his lips seeing his father sat staring back at him with a judgemental glare. No matter what Vegeta had accomplished in life it was never good enough in his fathers eyes. Goku quickly walked on ahead to pull a seat out for Vegeta, that had caught Vegeta by surprise. Out of all assistants he's had, neither have ever been as courteousness as Goku, most would feel nervous at his presence whereas Goku hadn't seemed put off.

"So, you left your other job to come here?" Vegeta's father started to sip down his wine giving his son a stern look. "You know, I expect you to be aiming much higher than being just a manager, have your name more well known too," he placed his glass down. 

"And I expected you to be less of an asshole, yet we can't have it all," Vegeta gave his father a tight lipped smile, there were awkward glances made between the two as they made their orders. 

"Are you not going to introduce me to this person?" His father pointed at Goku who was sat next to Vegeta. Goku raised a brow and leaned over the table offering his hand to shake, seeing as Vegeta wasn't willing to respond.

"I'm his new assistant, and I-"

"Heard enough," his father refused to shake Goku's hand by folding his arms and looking away.

"I should of booked him the shitty seats on the flight," Goku muttered under his breath as he sat back in his seat. 

Vegeta done a cough to suppress his laugh as he heard what Goku had muttered. During their meal the atmosphere had got more tense, Vegeta was busy taking his time tucking into his meal; refusing to give his father any eye contact.

His father let out an exasperated sigh, and glared at his son. "You know, your brother always calls and visits me since your mother died; shame can't be said about you," his father huffed as he started to chew on a piece of steak.

Dropping his fork on his plate as he had suddenly loss his appetite, he hated how his father would put guilt on him. He leaned back taking sips of his wine whilst listening to his father rant about how he expected more from him.

Goku observed Vegeta's doleful expression, he leaned towards him whilst Vegeta's father had quickly left to go to the bathroom. "You okay?"

He looked back at Goku whilst knitting his brows together, "of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, just how your father-"

"It's fine Kakarot, stay out of my personal affairs, you are just here for my company and that's it."

Goku nodded and remained silent during the rest of the meal. After the meal was finished, Goku called the driver and awaited outside for the driver to arrive.

"How long is that assistant going to last?" Vegeta's father raised a brow with a chuckle.

Vegeta pulled a face at his father, he couldn't answer exactly although he had hoped his new assistant would last longer than previous who've let him down. "That isn't any of your business."

"Just as usual, I barely know you!"

"And who's fault is that?" Vegeta scrunched his nose up at his father as he rose from his seat.

"Your brother has always been the only one shown any care since your mother's passing, you've just been a stuck up self centred little boy."

Vegeta heard enough and stormed out the restaurant, he'd rather wait outside in the cold for his driver, than deal with his fathers arrogance. He was relieved to see the driver had already pulled up, with Goku looking back at him in shock.

"Oh, I was about to call for you," Goku frowned at Vegeta's sombre look, he opened the passenger door for him and climbed in with him. The car journey was mostly silent, as Vegeta's eyes were mostly casted down to his feet. Goku hadn't seen this side of Vegeta before. "You don't need to listen to him, I know he's your dad and all, but from what I've seen of you, you are doing pretty well with your life. I'm sorry your dad can't see that."

Vegeta slowly averted his eyes on Goku, the corner of his lips curled slightly and he quickly looked away before Goku had the chance to see. He clicked his tongue looking back at his apartment as they arrived, as the passenger door opened for him to climb out Goku followed behind. 

"If it's okay with you, I don't mind staying the night...just for you know -if you need anything, it be easier if I was in the same place..." Goku smiled whilst blushing slightly.

Vegeta nodded with a slight smile, before walking on a head with Goku following behind. He didn't want to admit, but he did enjoy Goku's company.

Goku headed to the guest room, he jumped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't help but smile, he enjoyed being around Vegeta and loved his new job. He quickly messaged his girlfriend Chichi that he wasn't going to be home, before looking back at the ceiling, thoughts of Vegeta shadowing his thoughts before slowly falling asleep, ready for a new day.


	5. Company

The morning rays shone through the blinds, quilting the room in its rich yellow hues. Warmth from the morning rays caressed Goku's skin as he slowly climbed out of the soft quilted bedding. He briskly got himself dressed before making his way to wake Vegeta as part of his morning schedule. There was a slight chill in the hallway as he made his way to Vegeta's room, he quickly adjusted the thermostat just before approaching the bedroom. He slowly opened the door ready to awaken Vegeta. His pupils dilated whilst his face reddened, seeing Vegeta stood by his bedroom window wearing only his briefs. He observed Vegeta was burying his face in his hands, quietened sobs were heard that worried him. Slowly Goku edged towards Vegeta. He stood by the bed that was already made.Goku knitted his brows at this, usually he'd of made the bed for him, this made him believe that Vegeta may of been awake a little longer. He glanced back seeing the natural light casting a shadow on Vegeta's body, he quickly cleared his throat whilst looking away as he felt his face heat up more.

"Is um..." he cleared his throat trying his best to compose himself. "Is everything okay Vegeta?" 

Vegeta drew in a long breath, slowly pulling his hands away from his face. Tears shimmered in his eyes, he kept his glance outside the window to hide his face from Goku. "Everything is fine, I don't have work today. I'd appreciate if you could make breakfast please," he coughed to try and fight back more tears, refusing to look over at Goku who cocked his head to the side studying over at him.

Not wanting to pester further, Goku nodded and left the room. He hurried along to the kitchen to make breakfast, leaving Vegeta to get himself dressed. Seeing how upset Vegeta seemed to him, he decided to make a big breakfast in hope that it would cheer him up. He made pancakes, with separate serving dishes filled with fruit, Nutella and honey. Just as he finished making the tea, Vegeta had trudged in wearing pair of joggers and a hoodie. 

Vegeta gaped at how the food was presented, slowly he sat down still in awe at the effort Goku had put into making the breakfast. "There's plenty here for you would like to eat with me," he held out his hand towards the seat opposite as Goku was approaching to serve the tea.

Usually Goku would of had his breakfast first before making Vegeta's, however he was more focused on trying to cheer Vegeta up that he hadn't thought about himself. Goku simply smiled as he sat down and started to serve up his breakfast, he glanced over at Vegeta and watched as the corners of his mouth quirked up before he looked away. There weren't many words exchanged between them whilst they ate their breakfast. Goku would glance up at Vegeta every now and again, even though Vegeta was doing his best to cover it, Goku could see how hurt he was. He seen a more softer side of Vegeta that he hadn't really seen. It pained him to see how hurt Vegeta looked, which made him want to help more.

On finishing their breakfast, Vegeta took small sips of his tea whilst Goku started to clear up the dishes. Thoughts of his mother invaded his mind, she had passed away after having an argument with his father. Images play back on his mind like an old video recording, static and broken in places, his mother running to her car to drive away and was hit by an incoming vehicle. He had witnessed this from his bedroom window, the high pitched scream drowning his ears, everything fading to nothingness. He done his best to make his father proud, but nothing was ever good enough. His brother on the other hand was always seen as the best, for he'd do everything his father had requested of him.If his father had asked the two to jump, Tarble would be the first to ask how high whereas Vegeta would question it. He faked a smile over at Goku who he had notice was observing him again. He wasn't in a talkative mood, usually he'd of requested to be left alone, however he didn't mind Goku's presence. 

Goku pondered for a while as Vegeta was checking his phone, there wasn't anything booked on the calendar. He chewed on his inside lip trying to think of something that may cheer Vegeta up. His eyes then flickered with an idea. "Vegeta-if you don't mind me suggesting, but maybe we could go out for a little while?"

Vegeta's eyes darted straight over at Goku, he placed his phone down and made a steeple with his fingers. He paused for a few seconds, leaving Goku feeling slightly anxious for even making a suggestion. He pursed his lips, then let out a small smile with a gentle nod. "Sure, best get in contact with the driver then," he raised his brow over at Goku as a hint for him to get in contact right away.

"Um, yeah-no problem," Goku smiled back at Vegeta as he brought out his phone. "Is there anywhere particular you'd like to go?"

Vegeta pulled his shoulder up in a half shrug. "Surprise me." His brow arched looking at the shocked look on Goku's face. "You were the one who made such a suggestion that we go out, you can arrange where we go Kakarot," he rose from his seat walking towards the lounge whilst checking his phone again.

"No pressure," Goku muttered sarcastically under his breath as he messaged the driver.

An hour later the driver arrived dropping them off to the nearest mall. They had spent the time there browsing, Goku kept an eye on Vegeta who had bought a couple of things but still had a sombre expression. He let out a small puff of air looking around the place, he anchored his attention to a stall selling candied apples. A small glint formed in his eye as he rushed over to buy one.

Vegeta had carried on walking unaware Goku had trailed off. He felt a light tap on his shoulder that caused him to stop, he cocked his brow in surprise seeing Goku smiling at him offering him the candied apple. He gave a half-smile as he grabbed the apple from him before trying to take a bite. He screwed up his face as he was unable to take a proper bite, he tried a couple of more attempts to no avail. Despite trying to suppress his laughter at his poor attempts, he cackled whilst giving the apple a scrutinised look. 

Goku smiled and laughed with him, seeing Vegeta's face brighten up, even if it was just for a brief moment. He knew Vegeta portrayed himself as a very serious person, however it was nice to see this different side to him. 

The pair traveled back to the apartment after spending a few hours at the mall. Vegeta had seemed to be in a better mood compared to how he was in the morning. On arriving Vegeta had headed into the shower, leaving Goku to sift through the laundry for what was ready to be washed. He noticed pair of Vegeta's black underwear, his eyes sparked with curiosity as he held them. He chewed on his bottom lip, and swallowed hard as he studied the underwear trying to resist the urge to smell them. A flush crept up on his face as he gave in and inhaled the subtle musky scent, he hadn't realised he had held onto them for a while till he heard the shower had stopped running. Quickly he threw them back into the laundry pile, and went back to sifting through the rest. His face burning crimson from what he had done, and yet he enjoyed the scent. He noticed his phone flashing with several notifications from Chichi. She had been messaging him on and off during the day which left him feeling slightly irate. She always found reasons to argue with him, the only peace he'd get was at his work that also helped clear his mind. Goku headed towards the kitchen and saw Vegeta heading towards him in just his sweatpants and a T-shirt. 

"Well, it looks like I've done everything on the list for today," he smiled over at Vegeta whilst cupping his hands together.

Vegeta nodded in acknowledgment, he let out a short sight whilst resting his hand on his hip. "Could you make me a tea?"

"Of course," he gave him a broaden smile before heading towards the kettle.

Vegeta walked into the living room, he sat down resting his hands on his knees. He leaned forward as a flashback relayed on the back of his mind, cutting deep into his internal wounds. His hands placed against the side of his face whilst his elbows dug into his lap.

Flashback:

It had been a year since his mother had passed away, Vegeta had returned home his face lit up with excitement as he stood in front of his father. He handed his father a school report with a smug grin.

His father raised a brow at it then back at his son. "What's this?"

"Well, if you read it, it says how I'm the best student I've already over exceeded in-" before he could finish his grin quickly faded watching as his father burst into laughter.

"Wow really? Is that so?," his father started to rip up the report. "Best student in what? -a school for the simpletons?" He cackled throwing the ripped report into the fireplace. 

Vegeta burrowed his brows watching as the ripped paper disintegrated in front of him, before frowning back at his father who continued to laugh. He stormed upstairs whilst his father rambled on at him how he should be aiming higher. It seemed no matter how hard he tried to please his father, it was still not seen as good enough. Slamming his bedroom door shut, he sat on his bed looking at the photos of his mother. He curled into a ball tears streamed down his face, he missed his mother terribly.

Goku walked in with the tea, he glanced over seeing Vegeta crying. He quickly placed the tea down on the coffee table, before he paced himself towards Vegeta. Slowly he sat next to him, he looked back at Vegeta's glossy eyes, and opened his arms out for a hug. 

Vegeta didn't fight back as he accepted the hug, he buried his face into Goku's shoulder. There was something about Goku's warming scent that helped relax him. 

"It's okay," Goku soothed whilst rubbing Vegeta's back. His heart drummed against his chest, feeling the close warm embrace from Vegeta. He wasn't sure what had upset Vegeta, all he could do was comfort him.

Vegeta slowly started to calm down and broke from the hug, he quickly wiped his tears and pulled a blank expression looking back at Goku. "I-I'm sorry about that Kakarot," he grabbed his tea and took a small sip before looking back at Goku who gave him a small warming smile.

"That's okay, so long as you are okay now?" 

Vegeta cleared his throat staring down at his tea. "Thank you for today, it has helped me a lot. You didn't have to stay for as long as you have, you are free to go home," he glanced back at Goku with a slight smile before looking down at his tea again.

"No, no. It's fine, if it's okay with you, I can stay another night?" He smiled at Vegeta hoping he'd say it would be okay, knowing the following day he'd have to deal with his girlfriend; which he wasn't keen on.

Vegeta took a sip of his tea and leaned back on the sofa whilst cradling his hands around the cup. "That's completely fine." 

They had watched some tv before both headed to bed ready for the following day. Vegeta smiled to himself, as he let out a short sigh staring at the ceiling, he thought about his new assistant and how he hopes that Goku will stay working for him for he has never had an assistant like him before.


	6. Argument

The following morning was back to the usual routine, Goku made sure to have Vegeta's outfit ready, and breakfast served before Vegeta had to head off to work. Vegeta seemed to be more focused compared to how he was yesterday, on finishing his breakfast he handed Goku a shopping list whilst glancing at his watch. "If you could also book an appointment for me to see a tailor today for a new suit, it would be very much appreciated." He looked over at Goku whilst grabbing his case for work.

Goku nodded in acknowledgment whilst studying the list, he had a lot he needed to do today on top of the regular tasks expected. Nonetheless, he was more than willing to do any further tasks Vegeta requested, as exhausting as the job was; he did find it more rewarding. Whilst Vegeta left for work, Goku cleared the morning dishes before heading off to do the shopping as well as book Vegeta an appointment with a suit tailor. 

Half way through the shopping, Goku grumbled noticing Chichi persistently calling him that was beginning to become a nuisance to him. He blew out his cheeks as he reluctantly answered his phone, knowing he was probably going to be lectured by her. "I'm kind of busy right now," he rolled his eyes as he heard her grunt down the line.

"I don't care! I want to talk to you!"

Goku massaged his temples, he knew he couldn't keep avoiding her, he glanced at the list seeing he only had a couple of errands left. "Then just let me finish the last few things I have left to do, and I'll be right over," he sighed as she ended the call, a sign she was not pleased with his response.

After booking an appointment for Vegeta to see the tailor for a new suit after work, he drove back to the apartment he shared with Chichi. He took in a deep breath as he got out the car kneading his shoulder anxiously. Chichi noticed the car parked outside and opened the front door before walking off inside. As soon as Goku stepped inside Chichi stormed towards him, balling her fists with a scornful look.

"Are you insane or something?!" She hissed whilst folding her arms and tapping her foot, she gave him a scrutinised look as he knitted his brows together. 

"What?" he sighed seeing her give him a dirty look.

"All you seem to think about is Vegeta and not me! Two nights you've been gone!"

"Look, I'm sorry but it's a good paying job and-" he frowned as she cut him up with a mirthless laugh.

"Ha, whatever! You can work at an office and actually earn more than what you are earning now!" She gesticulated and grunted seeing him frown more at her."You are just basically being paid to be someone's slave, which is pretty sad really,"she rested her hand on her hip, her forehead creased as he let out a short chuckle whilst shaking his head at her.

"No," he crossed his arms against his chest, he was getting annoyed with her lack of support on his new job. He could tell it was mainly due to the fact he wasn't slaving around her all day. "It's actually a very decent job, Vegeta even gives me extra money for the shopping, any that's left over always goes to me."

"Aw how cute giving you pocket money, is that how he makes sure you don't leave for a better job?"

"There's nothing wrong with the job I have now!"

Chichi pressed her lips together, her eyes bored into him. She loomed closer to him, slowly sliding her hand between his legs. 

Goku pursed his lips, this was something she always done during an argument. He gently grabbed her hand and moved it away. "I have to go and take the shopping back," he glowered as she tried to feel between his legs whilst leaning in for a kiss. "No Chichi, just stop," he stepped back and started to head back out.

"Fuck off then, go to your boss daddy like a faggot you are!" She snarled crossing her arms, a small grin set on her face as he turned around looking at her with raised brows and a look of disbelief.

"You know what? We are over, I'm not doing this anymore. I thought you were supporting me?!" Sadness clouded his features watching as she just laughed at him.

"Whatever, truth is I was only with you because I find you hot but apart from that I don't give a shit, I don't want you." She stuck her middle finger up at him before slamming the door shut in his face.

Tears shone in his eyes, as he quickly glanced at the time. Noticing it was near time to pick Vegeta up, he quickly messaged the driver whilst drying his eyes. He took a deep breath, and proceeded to continue on with the tasks ahead. On completing all tasks on time and even ensuring Vegeta's driver was early, he headed into Vegeta's work waiting for him outside the office.

Vegeta noticed Goku and started to approach him with a smile, he lifted a brow noticing Goku didn't smile back as he usually does. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good don't worry,"he forced a smile and clapped his hands together as he quickly changed the topic. "so you have an appointment with the tailor that we will have to leave now to ensure you make it on time," he started to walk ahead whilst checking his phone ensuring they were still on time.

Vegeta followed behind, he could tell something was bothering Goku but chose to not question it further. On arriving at the store for the tailor appointment, Goku sat down watching as Vegeta was trying on some suits. His eyes wandered sensually down Vegeta's body watching as the tailor was measuring Vegeta's inside leg. Goku could feel himself getting a little heated, his cheeks flushed slightly pink. His heart throbbed as he watched Vegeta turn round to check himself in the mirror. The suit complemented Vegeta's body well, and for some reason Goku was starting to find Vegeta more attractive. His eyes gawked at Vegeta's backside, leaving him feeling a little more heated he quickly rose from his seat.

"I've got to uh,"he cleared his throat as Vegeta turned to face him arching a brow, whilst the tailor helped take off the suit jacket. "I'm going to get some fresh air if that's okay?" He jerked his thumb towards the exit with a half smile.

Vegeta nodded, he watched as Goku rushed outside and smirked knowing Goku was gawking at him. He finished trying on suits, and paid for the ones he liked before leaving the store. Vegeta raised his brow whilst adjusting his tie seeing Goku leaning against the store window. "Would you like something to eat?"

Goku smiled with a nod. "Yeah, sure..." he started to follow Vegeta towards the restaurant near by, he darted his eyes away when Vegeta glanced over at him noticing he was gawking at him again.

On awaiting for their order to arrive at the restaurant. Goku sat cupping his hands together, whilst looking around the modern furniture. It had nice ambience, with fresh aromas of herbs and spices from the kitchen. He didn't expect for Vegeta to offer to pay for his meal, regardless what Chichi had said, he loved working for Vegeta. He had noticed Vegeta carrying a carrier bag around, he had offered to carry it for him but Vegeta was adamant he'd carry it himself. On finishing their pasta, Vegeta reached into the bag.

"Here," Vegeta handed Goku a new MacBook with the latest phone. He raised his brows seeing the astonished look from Goku.

"Um," he was a little surprised as he studied them both, he looked back at Vegeta who was paying the waitress by the table. 

"It's for your work, they are more up to date than the outdated crap you've been working with," he coughed hinting for them both to leave after paying for the meals.

Goku's eyes lit up as he smiled widely at Vegeta. "thanks," he beamed before rushing in front to open the door for Vegeta to exit.

On arriving back at Vegeta's apartment, the driver opened the door for the two to climb out. Goku felt slightly nervous following Vegeta back in, he scratched his arm eager to ask if Vegeta minded for him to stay. No matter how hard he tried to open his mouth to ask, all he could do was smile so awkwardly over at Vegeta.

"What is it Kakarot?" Vegeta raised his brows, he could tell there was something Goku was so eager to say.

"Um-" he tittered whilst rubbing the back of his neck. "Is it okay if I could possibly stay here for a little while, I've recently broke up with my girlfriend and-"

Vegeta cut him off as they walked towards the living room. "I don't need a life story, it's fine," he sat down on the sofa taking his shoes off, and rubbed his feet.

"So that's a yes?"

Vegeta glanced over at Goku, he could see how upset he looked. It didn't bother him if he stayed or not, although he was grateful for the company. "It's a yes," he nodded.

"Thank you, it's just till-"

Vegeta rolled his eyes with a short sigh as he cut in again. "Kakarot, it's fine I don't need you to justify yourself or anything like that, you are more than welcome to stay here for as long as you need," he crossed his leg over his knee as he leaned back on the sofa.

"Right, um...do you need anything?"

"Actually yes, you could bring me some crackers and wine," he rubbed his shoulder and smiled a little at Goku. "If you'd like to, you can have a drink with me and watch some tv?" he never usually watched tv, seeing how upset Goku looked he was willing to put it on in hope to cheer him up at least.

Goku's eyes gleamed as he quickly headed towards the kitchen to get the wine and crackers. He sat down a few inches away from Vegeta on the sofa, as the pair had a drink together. Whilst Goku was engrossed on the tv, Vegeta studied Goku's appearance;Goku hadn't noticed Vegeta's eyes caressing his body. Vegeta chewed on his inside lip noticing how muscular Goku's legs were, slowly his eyes wandered up to Goku's face. He never truly focused on just how pretty Goku's face was, he studied Goku's long lashes, his jawline and cheek bones; everything about him so alluring. Vegeta blushed as Goku returned the gaze, he started to take sips of his wine whilst looking at the tv. He felt firm gentle hand touch his leg, he quickly darted his eyes at Goku who smiled warmly at him. 

"Thank you Vegeta, I'm going to go to bed now as it's getting late," he rose to his feet and grabbed Vegeta's now empty glass of wine to take to the kitchen.

Vegeta glanced at the time and took a stretch. "yeah, you're right I best get to bed myself," he turned the tv off, his cheeks heated as he glanced at Goku from behind. He headed to his room and stripped down, climbing into bed he couldn't fight back a smile for he knew his new assistant wasn't like the others. He had enjoyed Goku's company, and always found it pleasant that without fail Goku would always smile at him without complaining about the tasks given to him.

Goku smiled staring at ceiling whilst laying in bed, he had a warm fuzzy feeling whenever he thought of Vegeta. He wasn't sure what these feelings were exactly, but he did enjoy Vegeta's company. He was so grateful how generous Vegeta was to him, he wrapped himself up in the duvet slowly closing his eyes ready for the following day.


	7. Meeting

It's been a week since Goku had practically moved in with Vegeta. He actually enjoyed Vegeta's company more so than his ex, he didn't mind waking up early going through the mundane tasks ensuring Vegeta arrived to work on time. He was used to Vegeta's strict time schedule, and always ensured to meet them. He felt rather satisfied when he completed all tasks on time, especially when Vegeta would always give him a smile of acknowledgment for his hard work. It was the day they were due to travel for a meeting, Vegeta wanted Goku to travel with him, and had left Goku in charge of booking the flights and hotel in advance. All Vegeta had to worry about was collecting the suits that he had ordered for the important meeting in Berlin. On collecting his suit, the two rushed to the airport. Goku instructed the driver to arrive earlier than usual, that left Vegeta impressed as the driver had arrived on the time requested. Vegeta was rather contented at how smooth everything was going. Unlike his previous assistant, Goku had double checked and kept close attention on the time ensuring they weren't late for the check in. They even had time for a quick drink before boarding the plane.

On arrival, the two were picked up by a driver and drove to one of the luxurious hotel. Vegeta was a little taken by surprise by this, and had noticed Goku's exuberant smile towards him.

"I thought you'd like this place," Goku said through a smile, he could tell Vegeta had a certain taste so ensured to pick out one of the best rated hotels.

Vegeta chuckled slightly and looked back at the hotel as the pair climbed out the car. He was impressed with just how impeccable his new assistant is. The two gaped at the hotels immaculate check in area, everything so modern and fresh looking. They were escorted to the check in desk where a young woman was stood smiling at the pair. Vegeta handed her the check in details he rested his hand on the counter slowly drumming his fingers whilst Goku was checking his phone. The female gulped, her smile soon faded as she slowly trailed her eyes back at Vegeta. Knowing that look of nervousness all too well, he let out a sigh arching his brow at her.

"Is there a problem?" he leaned on the counter whilst crossing his leg over the other. He pressed his lips together watching as she called over another member of staff to check the monitor screen, his eyes darted towards Goku assuming he had made a mistake. It would be the first time such mistake arose from his new assistant, not that he'd find it acceptable as Goku had been doing the job long enough to get the gist of things. His attention was brought back to the hotel staff as she cleared her throat and smiled nervously at him.

"We are very sorry, we understand Mr Kakarot Goku Son booked double rooms," she tittered, her smile slipped and gulped seeing Vegeta's subtle glare towards her.

"Right? So what is the problem then?" He tapped his fingers on the desk watching as she started to get flustered. He could feel himself getting highly agitated as she gave a nervous laughter. "Just spit it out!" He drew his lips back into a snarl.

"So, it appears there was a mistake our end and it wasn't properly booked onto the system..." she gulped as he let out a mirthless laugh and started to clench his jaw.

Goku could see how wound up Vegeta was getting with the hotel staff. He tapped Vegeta on the arm and smiled at him, "I'm so sorry about this Vegeta, I could-" he was cut in by Vegeta holding his hand out to quiet him.

"It's not your fault that this place has incompetent staff who don't know how to do their job properly," he let out a sigh as Goku took a step back allowing him to deal with the situation. He clicked his tongue before looking back at the woman with a tightlipped smile. He drew in a sharp breath and leaned over the desk again. "Okay, I'm going to do my best to remain calm despite your fuck up, and I'm going to ask calmly what it is you are going to do about it?" He gave a forced smile as he had emphasised on the word calm.

"Umm..." she quickly checked the system with nervous bead of sweat, knowing Vegeta was glaring at her awaiting for a response. She exhaled as she looked back at Vegeta and smiled slightly. "We have a room with a double bed, that's all we have left unfortunately."

Vegeta glanced at the time, they didn't really have the time nor the energy to go looking around for another hotel. He let out an exasperated sigh whilst staring up at the ceiling before looking back at the woman. "Fine, we'll take it," he rested his head on his hand awaiting for her to check them in before handing them the keys.

After such fiasco, the pair headed to the room, Vegeta stepped in first turning the light on. They both froze studying the room before they started to laugh, it was an awkward situation to be in especially since the room looked as though it was a honeymoon suite. Vegeta sighed placing his suitcase on the bed, he scrunched his brows together as he heard Goku's stomach rumble. "Kakarot, are you hungry?" He asked whilst looking over his shoulder at Goku who gave him a nervous smile. Vegeta sighed pinching the bridge of his nose as he turned to face him. "Why didn't you tell me you were hungry?"

"I-I didn't want to be a pain." He gave a tittered laugh as his face went crimson.

Vegeta scrunched his brows together as he loomed toward Goku, "just what exactly are you talking about?" He chuckled shaking his head as he smoothed Goku's arm. "Don't be so fucking stupid, if you are needing something to eat just say," he grabbed Goku's bag off him placing it aside before tilting his head towards the door. "Come on, lets get something to eat."

Goku smiled with a nod as he followed Vegeta out, they arrived at the hotel restaurant. Whilst the pair sat down awaiting for their order, the two smiled at each other before quickly averting their attention to work.

"What time is the meeting tomorrow?" Vegeta leaned back on the chair crossing his feet together, it was an important meeting of the year for a big deal that would earn millions if it goes well.

Goku quickly glanced at his phone, "it's at ten in the morning, so we'd be able to get enough sleep and be ready on time for the meeting," he glanced back at Vegeta who had called over the waitress making an order for wine as she had served their dish. Goku looked down at the well presented seafood on the plate. 

As they both started to tuck into their meal whilst the waitress poured wine into their glasses, Vegeta furrowed his brows watching as Goku was getting flustered trying to get into the shrimps. He chose to sit and watch whilst taking a sip of his wine, he found it hilarious seeing someone get so frustrated as they were unable to break open the shell properly. Seeing Goku starting to pout and accept defeat, Vegeta chuckled that caused Goku to blush slightly unaware that Vegeta had been watching him the whole time.

"Here," Vegeta took another sip of wine before leaning over and removing the shrimp from their shells for him.

The pair chuckled whilst Goku's cheeks had heated more crimson, "thank you," Goku smiled over at Vegeta who was wiping his hand in a napkin.

Vegeta smiled back as he tucked into his own food, after the hard years he had in L.A it was refreshing to meet someone like Goku. It was the first time he actually could recall enjoying the company of the other.

After finishing their meal and drink, they headed back to their room. Goku was feeling slightly tipsy from his drink, he awaited for Vegeta to finish his shower before he headed for a shower himself. He bit his lip and blushed watching as Vegeta walked past him with a short towel wrapped around his waist. Vegeta had noticed the glance and smirked watching as Goku quickly rushed towards the bathroom. 

Vegeta watched as Goku walked back into the room after his brisk shower, it was the first time Vegeta had caught a glance Goku's body. He licked his lip as he observed the well toned out body, "you do a lot of sports I see?"

A flush crept up on Goku's face as he had noticed Vegeta had been eyeing him up. He smiled whilst clearing his throat, "we could do sports together if you'd like?" he grinned that caused Vegeta to chuckle and smile back at him. He smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, before looking down at the floor. "Thank you again." He actually enjoyed the company, and the meal that helped him to forget his ex.

Vegeta scrunched his brows unsure what it was he was thanking him for. He could see the sadness on Goku's face. "What's wrong?"

"I've been having a hard time since the break up with my girlfriend, turns out she only seen me as she found me attractive and that was it," he frowned and looked back at Vegeta. "She wasn't happy about me working for you and called me a faggot."

Vegeta scoffed pulling a face, he hated people who could make such remark, he could only hope that the woman doesn't cross his path. "Oh did she now?"

"Yeah, it doesn't matter now," He sighed whilst rubbing his eyelids.

Not wanting to question Goku further on his ex, Vegeta glanced at the time and hinted for them both to get some sleep. He watched as Goku willingly set up a space on the floor to sleep on, he could see how uncomfortable it looked and let out a sigh. "Kakarot, don't be stupid, you can sleep on here with me...it's fine." He gave Goku a reassuring smile, and scooted up allowing Goku to climb into bed next to him. He never thought he'd ever end up sharing a bed with his assistant. It was an awkward encounter for the pair, however both exhausted from the long day they had, they fell asleep quickly.

In the middle of the night Goku woke up to go to the toilet, unbeknownst to him that Vegeta had stirred slightly and noticed he had an erection. Vegeta simply smiled to himself whilst pretending to still be asleep. As Goku climbed back into bed he gulped with his cheeks crimson in hope Vegeta hadn't noticed his erection. He quickly glanced over at Vegeta seeing he was still asleep or so he believed, before he tucked himself back into bed to fall back asleep.


	8. Big deal

It was the morning of the important meeting with a big company. After a quick bite to eat the pair got themselves changed into their suits and headed out to the venue of where the meeting was taking place. Goku was slightly nervous as all this was new to him, they stepped into a room that had tables and chairs laid out in a circle. He glanced over noticing Bulma and two other coworkers were there getting ready for the meeting. He helped Vegeta setting up the presentation before taking a seat. Goku watched in awe as the room started to get busy from members of the other company who already looked impressed at how they had set up their presentation. The meeting lasted four hours with short intervals in between, he watched Bulma do a short presentation explaining the new media that she had brainstormed to her colleagues before. He noticed Vegeta smiling over at her before glancing at the company they were pitching to, who too looked just as impressed with it all. Afterwards, they waited as there were private discussion before one of the bosses walked in offering a hand shake to Vegeta. Vegeta and his coworkers walked out smiling widely as they had made the deal, meaning more money for the company. Goku furrowed his brows watching as Bulma hugged Vegeta, he frowned as she approached him for a hug too which he felt a little reluctant to accept. 

They all headed out for something to eat together, whilst they talked about the offer, Goku had noticed Bulma rested her hand on Vegeta's lap. Taking sips of his drink to try and ignore Bulma touching Vegeta's lap, he struggled to focus his mind else where as his eyes kept drawing back to Bulma's hand resting on Vegeta. He cleared his throat and excused himself from the table as he headed to the bathroom.

The coworkers all glanced back watching Goku heading off to the bathroom, they exchanged looks with one another with a slight grin as they found him attractive.

Bulma took a sip of her wine and grinned at Vegeta, "wow Vegeta, you have a very hot assistant there," she giggled as the coworkers blushed whilst nodding in agreement.

"Yeah,he's also very good at his job," Vegeta chuckled whilst leaning back in his chair, he raised a brow at Bulma's hand rested on his lap that caused her to blush and swiftly move her hand back.

Goku arrived back at the table avoiding eye contact as he started to sip down his wine.

Vegeta coughed and raised his glass to his coworkers. "I just want to thank everyone for your hard work, if you continue to work this hard, you will be able to reach anything," they call smiled and cheered before taking a sip of their drink.

Bulma leaned into Goku who was smiling over at Vegeta whilst everyone was still cheering, "Vegeta is so hot," she cooed.

Goku shrugged at her before looking away.

As they all started to head out after their meal, Vegeta clasped his hands together and smiled at them all. "We should celebrate this deal later tonight, I'm thinking a few drinks?"They all nodded in agreement before exchanging goodbyes before heading back to the hotel. 

Back at the hotel Goku couldn't help but observe Vegeta's figure in slim white shirt with black pair or trousers. His heart convulsed as Vegeta locked eyes with him briefly before turning away to check the time. He hadn't noticed that Vegeta had gazed at him from the corner of his eyes, he was wearing a slim grey top with blue jeans which Vegeta found him to look handsome in.

Whilst Goku called for a driver, Vegeta gawked at him, realising just how attractive his assistant is. The two didn't speak much as they arrived at the bar meeting up with everyone else. Vegeta ordered everyone drinks, before joining everyone to celebrate, he glanced over seeing Goku stood at the bar. 

Vegeta approached Goku and leaned his elbow on the bar looking out towards his coworkers, before averting his attention back on Goku. "Is everything okay?"

Goku nodded slightly, seeing Vegeta staring back at him with concern he forced a smile fighting back his nerves. "I'm good," he bit his lip seeing Vegeta order them both shots, and watched as the barmaid filled the glasses up with brightly coloured liquor. His hand trembled slightly as he grasped the shot glass and quickly downed it, the bitter sweet taste warming down his throat as he took a couple more. He felt his body relax more, his eyes glued onto Vegeta as he encouraged him onto the dance floor. His heart began to drum through his ears seeing Vegeta smile back at him, his full attention just on Vegeta alone. Illuminating lights strobed between them, as they both started to dance together. He frowned as Bulma had joined in too, he took a step back pursing his lips storming off to the toilets.

Vegeta could see how annoyed Goku was with Bulma joining in, he could tell from the looks Goku gave her that he was jealous. He smirked as he stepped aside from Bulma and strolled into the toilets. Walking into the toilets he smiled over at Goku who was washing his hands. "What's wrong Kakarot?" 

Goku bit his lip as he dried his hands, slowly he trailed his eyes over at Vegeta's inquisitive look. "I can't explain it, I have these feelings that I don't even know what they are...I'm not sure if it's because of my ex or-" he swallowed hard seeing Vegeta edge closer to him. 

"Then try to explain it," his eyes stared deeply into Goku's.

Goku felt his heart stutter, he wasn't sure what these feelings were, he focused on Vegeta's lips and subconsciously leaned in pressing his lips against Vegeta's passionately. During the kiss, he felt fluttering in his stomach, he quickly pulled back his cheeks crimson as he realised what he done. His heart still stuttering as his breathing quickened, locking eyes back on Vegeta. He came to the conclusion that he was feeling jealous of Bulma being close to Vegeta.

Vegeta smirked his eyes trailed to Goku's lips then back to his eyes, he never thought he'd show such interest in his assistant. He took a step back and nodded his head to the side, "you going to join me with the celebration then?"

Goku quickly composed himself, still slightly embarrassed from kissing him. He hesitantly followed Vegeta out the bathroom to continue on with the celebration with the coworkers.


	9. Realisation

Heading back to the car after celebrating the deal, Vegeta had helped the driver to get Goku into the car. Goku was completely docile, as he allowed them to help him into the back seats. He knew he had one too many as he struggled to keep his balance, like a outer body experience his legs wouldn't work as he told them. He slumped down on the seat pressing his hand against his forehead in hope to ease the whirling feeling. Vegeta sat down with him closing the passenger door, he was taken by surprise when Goku rested his head on his lap. Strong scent of alcohol coming from them both, Vegeta arched his brow looking down at Goku resting on his lap. Not minding Goku resting on him, he smiled knowing his company had scored the deal in return bringing in million profit.

"I'm so sorry Vegeta, I really didn't mean to-" Goku whined his speech slurring slightly.

Vegeta chuckled and started to pet Goku's head. "It's okay Kakarot, don't worry," he glanced down seeing Goku smiling exuberantly up at him with his eyes sparkling. There was something contagious about his smile, for he smiled back at him feeling his body warming up whenever Goku smiled at him. 

Arriving back at the hotel they headed into the room, Goku had staggered into the room leaning onto Vegeta for support. Vegeta slowly eased Goku onto the bed, he chuckled watching as Goku slumped back onto the bed babbling incoherent sentences. Knowing how intoxicated Goku was, he started to take Goku's shoes off placing them aside. He moved onto taking the jeans off, slowly pulling them down as he observed the muscular legs whilst the jeans slid down exposing them more. His eyes trailed up to Goku's mid section, he cleared his throat whilst folding the jeans placing them aside.

"I need you to sit up so I can help take your top off," he grinned hearing Goku groan reluctantly as he forced himself into a sitting position. "Bless, you'd think you were dying," he chuckled seeing Goku sat up with his head hung low. Taking Goku's top off he felt his heart quake his eyes leered at the lean body in front of him. His eyes quickly snapped away as he heard Goku chuckling, he folded the top placing it aside and grabbed a bucket for in case Goku was to throw up. 

Goku's expression grew deep whilst watching Vegeta strip down in front of him. His eyes stared intently at Vegeta, slowly his eyes travelled down, surveying the toned body. He inhaled deeply with a widened smile whilst his eyes flickered with admiration. "Vegeta," he chirped.

Vegeta glanced over at him whilst folding his clothes. "yes?"

"um...it's just...god you are so beautiful," he covered his mouth and widened his eyes in realisation what he just said.

Vegeta chuckled seeing Goku's cheeks starting to glow red, "Thanks, so are you." He turned the tv on and climbed onto the bed next to Goku. Whilst Goku was engrossed on the tv, Vegeta double checked their flight time. Impressed by how organised everything was, he glanced at Goku from the corner of his eye before looking back at the file containing the tickets and other information that Goku had sorted. Everything so well organised, even copies of the flight cards had been emailed to him. He glanced back seeing Goku looking back at him with a simpering smile.

"Could I have a massage?" he gulped as Vegeta raised a brow at him, "sorry," his face heated up, he looked away embarrassed by what he had blurted.

Vegeta moved and rested on his knees behind Goku. "It's okay," he smirked as he kneaded hands into the broadened shoulders. "would you like me to massage here?" he hummed whilst continuing to knead the area feeling Goku starting to relax.

Goku respired deeply, his shoulders starting to unwind under the touches, his entire body relaxing against Vegeta as he continued to massage him.

"Is that good?" Vegeta chuckled hearing Goku exhaling in contentment, he felt Goku's body starting to go limp against him, slowly he moved easing Goku's head back onto the pillow. He smiled watching as Goku had fallen asleep. Turning the tv off, he double checked if an alarm had been set for the morning before falling asleep.

The following morning as the pair started to get their stuff together, Goku kept making awkward glances back at Vegeta. Feeling highly embarrassed with what had happened last night, he watched as Vegeta was glancing at his phone. He hadn't mentioned anything to him, especially about the kiss. Clearing his throat Goku inched himself closer to Vegeta before tapping him on the arm. "I am so sorry for getting so drunk last night I-" he gulped as Vegeta held his hand out to silence him.

"It's not a problem Kakarot, you had everything sorted for me before we went out drinking anyway," he smiled resting his hand on Goku's shoulder.

Goku looked at the hand rested on his shoulder, before he looked back at Vegeta with a smile. with a sigh of relief he picked up their luggage. "Okay, we uh...we best start leaving now to ensure we arrive early."

On arriving back at London, the pair made a quick trip to the store for some food shopping. Vegeta followed behind observing Goku's body whilst Goku was busy fixated on the shopping list. He coughed looking away as Goku spun to look over at him.

"Okay, that's everything from the list, is there anything else you'd like to add to the shopping?" he smiled at Vegeta who was darting his eyes over at the shelves.

"Yeah,"he grinned grabbing wine and handing it to Goku. He followed Goku to the check out before heading back into the car with the shopping.

Back at the apartment, Goku was starting to prep for dinner. His thoughts relaying back on the kiss, he was surprised that Vegeta hadn't stopped him knowing how unprofessional it was of him. He sighed trying to focus his mind back on prepping the food, no matter what feelings he may have, he knew he couldn't have relations with his boss. Whilst sorting through the ingredients he was taken by surprise as Vegeta was leaning against the counter glancing back at him.

"What are you making?" Vegeta asked as his eyes wandered over at the peppers sat by the chopping board.

"Stir fry, uh..." he furrowed his brows as Vegeta started to slice the peppers. "You really don't have to, I -"

"But I want to," he raised his brow over at Goku.

Not wanting to protest against his boss, he simply smiled. "Okay," he proceeded to prep the other ingredients whilst Vegeta continued to slice the peppers.

Vegeta washed his hands after slicing up the peppers, he grinned looking over at Goku who was preoccupied with the cooking. He splashed the excess water from his hands towards Goku and chuckled as Goku jumped back looking at him in surprise. With a mischievous glint in his eye, Goku filled a cup of water whilst Vegeta was still laughing at him. He threw the water at Vegeta and looked sheepish as Vegeta glanced down at his top that was now soaked.

"Vegeta, I'm so, so sorry I'll..." he gulped watching Vegeta take is top off. Before he could say anything else he yelped feeling a sharp sting hit the side of his leg as Vegeta whipped his top against him.

"Didn't expect that did you?" He grinned at Goku's shocked expression. "I'll be right back," he left the kitchen, leaving Goku blushing deeply whilst continuing on with the meal.

Hearing Vegeta walk back in few minutes later, he glanced over his shoulder whilst stirring the food. "It's almost ready," he furrowed his brows watching Vegeta walk past him and started adding some seasoning. "What are you doing?"

"Needs more seasoning," he shrugged placing the seasoning the way, and looking back at Goku who was looking down at the food whilst stirring it.

"Oh," he frowned not thinking it would of made much difference as he had added enough flavours to the meal.

Vegeta grabbed a spoon walking over to Goku, he dipped the spoon catching some of the sauce and trying some. He chuckled seeing Goku looking at him not convinced it had made a difference. He dipped the spoon in again, and held it out. "Now try it,"he placed the spoon into Goku's mouth and smirked seeing his look of surprise. "see, much better now," he winked and brought out the dishes ready for their meal.

After their dinner, and Goku had quickly cleared the table. They played some cards, Goku found it rather difficult to concentrate feeling Vegeta's feet touch his from under the table. His face went crimson as he tried to compose himself, he glanced over seeing Vegeta smirk at him.

After their game the two started to head towards their bedrooms. Goku stopped by his bedroom door, and glanced back at Vegeta who was slowly heading towards his room. He gulped rubbing his palms together as they started to sweat, "hey Vegeta," he called out feeling himself getting a little flustered as Vegeta spun round looking back at him. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to the gym or something ...I mean you don't have to, but I was just wondering if you'd like to...maybe tomorrow or something?" He smiled anxiously, whilst mentally cussing at himself for stuttering so much.

Vegeta smiled with a gentle nod. "Of course, see you tomorrow Kakarot," he turned and headed to his room again.

Goku crawled into his bed with a widened smile, his heart stuttering whilst his stomach done somersaults at the thought of tomorrow. He knew he shouldn't be having these feelings towards his boss, he couldn't help it, his body would melt whenever his eyes locked into Vegeta's dark orbs. The more time he spent with him, the more stronger his feelings were getting. Unbeknown to him that Vegeta was starting to feel the same way too.


	10. Control

In the very early morning, Goku was up and ready for the gym. He glanced out the window, the sun had barely risen, the morning sky dominated by pink hued clouds. His stomach started to do somersaults in excitement as he was going to the gym with Vegeta. He headed towards the kitchen and saw Vegeta already awake and dressed taking a sip of tea. They both glanced each other with a smile.

"Morning Vegeta," he chirped as he helped himself to some tea.

Vegeta smiled and replied with "morning," before taking another sip of his drink. They exchanged another smile as Goku stood opposite him. He never thought that he'd actually enjoy the company of another, particularly his assistant; let alone be willing to go to the gym with him.

On finishing their tea, the two made a ten minute walk to the gym, and got changed into their sport wear. Vegeta preferred going to the gym early for it was more quiet, only minority would be there in the early mornings. He glanced over at Goku whilst the pair were working out, his eyes glued onto Goku's toned firm body, slowly his eyes made their way to the well built arms. He wasn't sure how long he was stood there fixated on Goku's body.

Goku had noticed the glance from his boss who was stood still by the weights, he smiled directly at him. "I thought you were wanting to train?" He widened his smile as Vegeta gaped and nodded whilst proceeding to go back into training. 

They had spent couple of hours at the gym, with occasional glances at each others body. They started to leave when more people walked in. They quickly got changed and headed back at the apartment. Stepping inside the apartment and placing their gym bags down, the two glanced at each other whilst walking towards the rooms.

"Kakarot," Vegeta stood behind Goku who was about to head to the spare bedroom. Goku turned to face Vegeta raising his brows. "Thank you for accompanying me this morning," he smiled and trailed his eyes over Goku's body again. He bit his lip feeling his heart thudding hard against his chest, he loved what he seen of Goku, and at the gym he couldn't resist enjoying Goku work out the perfectly sculpted body. Unable to hold back anymore, he pushed Goku against the wall and kissed him. 

Goku was taken by surprise, he moaned into the kiss feeling Vegeta's hard on pressed against him. He grinded himself against Vegeta pleadingly as he felt Vegeta lightly suck and kiss down his neck. "Vegeta," he rasped as he felt him rubbing between his legs. 

Vegeta pulled back looking deeply into Goku's curious lustful eyes, their eyes trailed down to each others lips before trailing back into the others eyes. They locked lips again whilst making their way to Vegeta's bedroom, breaking the kiss to throw their tops off as they entered the room. Vegeta pushed Goku onto the bed, the two kicked their shoes and socks off. So deep in the moment the two took their trousers and pants off, they paused soaking up the image of the fully exposed body in front of them.

Goku's cheeks reddened, his eyes widened at Vegeta's beautiful body slowly his eyes worked their way down the v line towards Vegeta's hardened cock. He swallowed hard,his heart stuttering just at the sight. His body wracked with nervousness as Vegeta crawled towards him, their warm naked skin pressed together. His breath hitched feeling Vegeta trail his fingers down his toned torso. "Vegeta," he moaned under his breath.

Vegeta planted firm kisses down to the crotch, he dipped his tongue along the V line inhaling the musky scent whilst tasting the salty skin. He looked back at Goku giving him a predatory gaze as he palmed Goku's cock, trailing his tongue sensually up the shaft.

"Uhhn, Vegeta..." he rasped, his eyes widened as he watched Vegeta kiss around the head of his cock, causing the sensitive area to tingle slightly. He gulped tensing his body up, his legs were trembling in anticipation.

Vegeta stopped whilst furrowing his brows back at Goku's reaction. "What's wrong Kakarot?"

Goku blushes slightly with a nervous half smile. "It's uh-it's my first time I've ever slept with-" he gulped and started to titter.

"Do you want me to stop?" he smirked as Goku shook his head. "just relax," he said with a calming tone in his voice. He ran his fingers down Goku's legs coaxing them to relax and open. He knelt between Goku's legs, and again ran his tongue along the shaft before enveloping his lips around the head.

"Oh," Goku gasped, his breath heaved as he let out a soft moan.

Vegeta pulled the head out his mouth and looked back at Goku. "Is that okay?"

Goku blushing deeply nodded his head whilst gripping hard on the soft bedding. "Y-yes!"

Vegeta chuckled and enveloped his mouth around the head of Goku's cock again. His tongue teased and rubbed along the slit rewarding him with more soft moans and mewls from Goku. He started to suck gently around the head. He sunk his mouth down the shaft as he slowly traveled his mouth back up to the tip, he grazed his teeth gently along the sensitive skin. Causing Goku to writhe and moan some more. Vegeta sunk his mouth back down taking more of Goku's length inside his warm wet mouth. He hears Goku's breathing hitch as the tip pressed against the back of his throat. Vegeta adjusted his angle, relaxing as he sunk his mouth down further until Goku's cock is completely buried in his throat. Focusing on his breathing to suppress his gag reflex, he swallows around the cock.

Goku moans at the sensation, feeling Vegeta's warm breath tickling against his crotch. He watch as Vegeta pulled back to catch a breath before sinking his mouth down his twitching cock again. "Jesus-" he moaned feeling Vegeta's tongue brushing along his shaft whilst buried deep in his mouth, he felt warm hand massage his balls whilst Vegeta continued to suck his cock.

Vegeta slowly pulled the slick cock from his mouth and planted firm kisses down the shaft whist starting back at Goku. He smirked seeing Goku bit back his moan and gently rocking his hips towards him. He chuckled at Goku's whine as he stopped. "Hang on Kakarot," he winked whilst crawling off the bed. 

Goku was feeling intoxicated from the pleasure he had received, his cock twitching painfully for more. His face heated as Vegeta kneeled between his legs again holding a bottle of lube. His breathing increased, his heart rate drumming through his ears as he watched Vegeta coat his fingers in the lube, and placed some by his entrance;that caused him to hiss due to the sudden cold touching the sensitive area.

Vegeta seen the slight nervousness on Goku's face, "just relax and focus on your breathing," he crooned slowly he started to insert a finger inside the tight entrance. He stopped when he saw a bit of discomfort etched on Goku's face. "Take deep breaths Kakarot. I'll continue when you feel comfortable for me to do so," he hummed stroking his other hand up and down Goku's inner muscular thigh.

Goku nodded wincing slightly, he inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled whilst relaxing his body. His body writhed feeling soft delicate kisses travelling up his inside leg, glancing down he smiled at Vegeta. He started to blush deeply as Vegeta's eyes met with his glance in a fiery lustful way. His heart plummeted whilst being so fixated on the beautiful dark orbs staring back into his. Feeling his body relax, he gave Vegeta a gentle nod.

Feeling Goku relax around his digit, he slowly began to push it in the rest of the way. He gave him a moment to adjust to the new feeling before moving his finger inside to find his prostrate. He glanced at Goku with a smirk as he crooked his finger up into the sensitive spot.

Goku gasped in pleasure, his eyes fluttering as he felt the first wave of pleasure wrack his body causing him to arch his back. 

Vegeta's smirk grew as he began to circle and tease the erogenous zone causing Gokus to elicit moans and groans. "You are liking that, I can tell," he purred, his breathing increasing watching in contentment at Goku's body writhing in pleasure.

Goku's face began to turn red and hot from the intense pleasure, his cock surging each time his sensitive area was touched. Whilst he was distracted with the pleasure, Vegeta slowly slid in another finger alongside the first pressing it up in time with the other. Goku only winced slightly feeling him being stretched more, but with the pleasure he quickly adjusted and the pain had faded. "Ah-Vegeta," he mewled whilst sinking his head into the pillows, his hips rocked wantonly against Vegeta's fingers.

All the sounds coming from Goku sent shivers up and down Vegeta's spine, causing his skin to prickle. His breath quickened feeling his cock throb. "Is that good?" He hummed licking his lip as he continued to massage the area.

"Y-yes-" He panted whilst he glanced at Vegeta his eyes burning with lust. He felt his heart quake, feeling Vegeta touching him sending him into delirious joy. His cock twitching to point it was almost painful. "I-I need you Vegeta," he moaned.

"Almost done," he smirked sliding in a third finger, whilst keeping his glance on Goku. He wanted him to feel good, especially since it was his first time with a man. Goku hardly even noticed he had slipped another finger inside,only feeling stretched out and full as Vegeta started to thrust his fingers in. Vegeta studied Goku's body with his eyes whilst continuing to thrust inside the entrance. His heart doing somersaults at the luscious body he was pleasuring. After a few thrusts he pulled his fingers out and grabbed the lube coating copious amount around his cock. He lined himself up to the entrance, his hands firmly on the mattress as he slowly began to push into the tight warm hole, letting out a groan in pleasure as he did. He kept his eye on Goku's face for any signs of discomfort but only found pleasure etched there.

"oh...f-fuck!" Goku stuttered as he felt Vegeta buried deep inside him.

"You okay?" he asked whilst keeping still, taking in the pleasure from the velvety walls hugging his cock. 

Goku drew in long deep breaths as he adjusts to the size and feeling of being filled. His mind drowned in lust as he flexed around the cock inside him. He looked back at Vegeta's alluring stare, "keep going," his eyes sparkled in pleasure at Vegeta.

Vegeta smirked at him and slowly pulled out half way, before he gently thrusted back in. He started to thrust at a steady rhythm watching Goku writhe and give out pleasurable moan whilst arching his back.

Goku had never experienced this type of feeling before, feeling strong waves of pleasure coursing through his body leaving him in a dizzy bliss. He twisted his hands in the bedding beneath him, as he let out some shaky moans. His body convulsing in each thrust. "V-Vegeta, harder," he begged as he felt himself melt around him. 

Vegeta bit back his moan, as their gaze met once more, his eyes blazed in lust and passion. He smoothed his hands down Goku's thighs as he started to thrust in harder. His breathing became more rapid as he continued his hard thrusts.

Goku's body moved languidly, sweat slicked their bodies as they both moaned between the hard thrusts. Goku tilted his head back, his eyes closed and mouth gaped as he felt a tingling sensation travelling up his cock. "oh my god- Vegeta!" He rasped as the sensation grew stronger, feeling Vegeta's cock pulsate inside him. He scrunched his brows, his legs started to tremble feeling that sensation more frequent as Vegeta continued with the hard thrusts. He snapped his eyes wide open unsure what the feeling was exactly, his face more flushed as he felt as though he was about to burst. "Vegeta-I think I'm going to-" his breath hitched as he felt his orgasm ripple through him. For that second he felt as though the world had stopped spinning, spurts of his seed coated his stomach. His body trembling, he watched as Vegeta rolled his eyes back whilst squeezing onto his quivering thighs and letting out a low moan as he released inside him. 

Vegeta panted slowly pulling his cock out the tight hole, he smiled down at Goku who was catching his breath whilst returning the smile. "How was it?" He chuckled whilst wiping the sweat trickling down his brow.

Goku inhaled deeply with a widened smile, "it was-amazing," his body felt limp against the mattress, his heart fluttered as Vegeta's lips were hovered above his. They both smiled into their firm passionate kiss, both still heavily panting from their intimate session.

Once they caught their breaths, they both stepped into the shower together. Goku lathered his hands with the shower gel, and massaged the gel into Vegeta's shoulders. Both smiling widely at each other as they washed and groped the others lathered bodies in the shower. Goku gasped as he felt Vegeta push him against the wall whilst the warm water trickled down their bodies. Firm hands roamed down his slicked body, they both smiled and chuckled into a kiss rubbing their bodies together. Both loving the touches, and the sex they had. Goku smiled widely watching Vegeta step out the shower first. He was falling more deeply for Vegeta, despite him being his boss. He loved how caring Vegeta was to him, compared to how his ex was, Vegeta left him feeling wanted and cared for.

Vegeta glanced over his shoulder smiling back at Goku. There was something special about him that he had fallen for.


	11. Benefits

Two days past since Vegeta had given into his temptations with his assistant. Enjoying Goku's company more, he had requested for him to join him into his work with the excuse of heavy work load since the big deal the company made. The truth was, he wanted to spend more time with him. Whilst sat at his desk, he glanced over at Goku who was sorting through the paper work for him. Recalling the sex they had, he subconsciously smiled whilst probing visual caress over Goku's body. Goku bent over to pick up some of the fallen paper work causing Vegeta's heart to convulse and lick his lips at the sight. He had to pry his eyes off the firm backside as he was disturbed by Bulma walking into the office. Bulma leaned over the desk, her face brightened when Vegeta made eye contact with her.

"What is it this time?" he leaned back steepling his fingers, whilst slightly swivelling in his chair.

"Oh, um-" she looked over at Goku who had raised his brow over at her before looking away. Her glance flickered back onto Vegeta's who's eye's were now bored into hers. "You know the dated work you forwarded me, have they got high priority like the others?" 

Vegeta pressed his lips together and leaned inwards, cupping his hands together on the desk. "The dates that are older than half a year, have the highest priority."

"Oh, of course," she giggled whilst fluttering her eyelashes at him, unaware of Goku's subtle glare towards her.

He pursed his lips looking back at Bulma, and started to drum his fingers on the desk. "I had told you this thirty minutes ago?" he quirked his brow at her tittering laugh watching as her cheeks started to redden. "Bulma- what on earth is wrong with you today?"

"Sorry," she twirled her strand of hair looking around the room before averting her attention back on Vegeta. Trying to think of another conversation starter on the spot, she gave him a slight smile leaning more over the desk ensuring her cleavage was on show. "When's your birthday?"

"Do you need to take a break or something?" he scrunched his brows at her as she quickly leaned back and adjusted her top.

She giggled tucking her hair behind her ear, realising Vegeta was giving her a slight perplexed look she cleared her throat and smiled. "Sorry for disturbing you, I'll go back to work now," she briskly left the office whilst muttering insults at herself.

Vegeta sighed shaking his head watching as she left the office, "She's on one today," he rolled his eyes and started to scroll through his emails.

Goku had glared at the direction where Bulma had left, he didn't like the way she had been flirting with Vegeta in front of him. He looked over at Vegeta who had his chin rested on his hand whilst busy scanning through an email. The light from the monitor had cast shadows making his cheek bones and tone jawline more prominent. He felt fluttering feeling in his lower abdomen, such alluring features, tingling sensation travelled down to his groin remembering the sex. He smiled exuberantly as Vegeta glanced at him from the corner of his eye causing Vegeta to give him a subtle smile in return before focusing back on his work. 

After the long day in work, Vegeta was impressed seeing the driver awaiting for the two with the passenger door open for them. He smiled and nodded at the driver, before allowing Goku to enter the car before him. Goku had looked at with him in surprise, he opened his mouth unable to articulate a sentence he stood there gaping at him.

"Kakarot, are you getting in or not?" he raised his brow whilst gesturing him to enter the vehicle before him. Goku simply smiled and climbed in, the two exchanged a smile before checking through their phones for any up coming meetings.

After arriving back at the apartment, the two had got changed and just finished their meal till they heard an obnoxious persistent knocking on the front door. The two furrowed their brows glancing back at each other, rather baffled who would be at the front door so late at night. Goku headed to answer the front door with Vegeta following behind, as he was curious to know who would call over at such a time. Goku opened the door and widened his eyes seeing Chichi the other side.

Chichi raised her brows glancing over at Vegeta who was stood behind Goku raising a brow at her. "So that's your sugar daddy huh?-" she gave him a mirthless smile and rested her hand firmly on her hip. "Are you insane or something? you haven't returned home or answered any of my phone calls! I have been worried about you!" she huffed as Goku stood staring back at her speechless, her attention fixated back on Vegeta who levelled a glowering look at her. "Why is he looking at me like that?" she stuck her nose up at Vegeta.

"Chichi, we are not together anymore, you need to leave," Goku held out his palms as she leaned towards him.

"What are you talking about?- since when did we break up?!"

"The time when you called him a faggot," Vegeta stepped aside glaring directly at her.

"wow, what the fuck did you say?" she screwed her face up returning the glare.

"you heard, why are you even at my property?!" he snarled with his teeth bared at her.

Chichi glared at Goku who frowned at her. "I'm here to talk to my boyfriend!" she exclaimed clenching her fist.

"We are not together anymore," Goku sighed seeing her give him a disgusted look.

"I don't know what the fuck you are talking about?!"

Vegeta drew in a sharp breath glaring at Chichi "Listen here you troglodyte of a woman, you are no longer together, and to be quite frank I wouldn't want to be associated with a vile waste of oxygen like yourself - now fuck off!"

Goku sighed stepping between the two, "I don't want to be with someone as horrible as you, so do not come and call for me again," he furrowed his brows at her. 

Chichi taken back gave the two a look of disgust before slapping Goku hard across the face. 

Vegeta tried to push Goku out the way as he glowered at her, his teeth barring as he balled his hand into a fist. "How dare you slap him, I will fucking kill you!"

Goku held onto Vegeta "Vegeta, please..." he tightened his hold feeling Vegeta pulling himself away leaning towards Chichi nostrils flaring at her.

"You ever touch him again I will kill you, fucking bitch!" Vegeta growled his face flushed in anger.

Chichi took a step back, she observed the way Goku was holding Vegeta back and how protective Vegeta was getting over him. She wrinkled her nose at the two, "You both deserve to go to hell, fucking disgusting gays!" she spat on the ground by their feet before turning her back on them and left.

After she left, Vegeta glanced at Goku's doleful expression noticing his lip was split open with blood flowing he rushed to the kitchen instructing Goku to take a seat. He clenched his jaw in rage, seething from what he had witnessed, grabbing first aid kit he approached Goku who was fighting back his tears. He cupped his hand under Goku's chin and started to clean the cut. Vegeta studied Goku's eyes so beautiful, they sparkled as they connected with his. His heart skipped a beat, feeling himself melting into such captivating eyes. It angered him how someone could be so horrible to such a caring person. Placing the bloodied tissue away as the cut stopped bleeding, Vegeta leaned in pressing his lips so softly against Goku's. slowly he parted from the kiss, seeing him on the brink of tears he pulled him in for a hug. Hearing Goku starting to cry into his shoulder, he rubbed his hand down Goku's back. 

Goku felt his chest tightening as a painful memory flashed in his mind.

Flashback-

In school, Goku was alone slowly closing his locker he turned to see two boys glaring at him. He started to breath at an unsteady rate as panic flown into his system, as he turned to run he was pulled back and slammed into the locker. He was then shoved to the ground. He coughed as he was kicked just below the rib, taking his breath away before more punches and kicks were laid into him. Just before he started to black out, one of the boys spat one him calling him gay. He lay there tears running down his cut face causing it to sting as more homophobic remarks were thrown towards him.  
-

Goku squinted his eyes shut as such painful memory relayed in his mind. He squeezed into Vegeta's embrace more, feeling comfort in his arms, his scent, and heart beating against his helped slowly relax him. Slowly he pulled back and glanced at the wet patch he left on Vegeta's shoulder.

Vegeta raised a brow looking over at his shoulder then back at Goku. "Trying to get my top wet again?" He smiled seeing Goku chuckle whilst wiping the stray tears away. "Come on, lets go to bed got work in the morning," he smiled stroking Goku's cheek and held his hand as they both rose to their feet heading to the bedroom.

The two stripped down naked, Goku blushed glancing over Vegeta's toned body. Vegeta smirked at him as they both crawled under the duvet, since that intimate night, Vegeta had Goku sleep next to him enjoying his company, and comfort of his body next to his. The two laid on their side facing each other, Vegeta could see Goku was still hurt by what Chichi had said. He scooted himself closer so that their bodies were touching each other, they started to kiss each other passionately, brushing their tongues sensually against the other. Vegeta's hand snaked down to grab Goku's cock, he started to stroke it slow and firmly during their passionate kiss. He was taken by surprise as Goku started to stroke his cock, mimicking the strokes he was doing on Goku's. their warm breaths mingled together brushing against their cheeks as they started to quicken the strokes. Wanting to feel more Vegeta wrapped his leg around Goku's waist and started to rub his cock against his. He smirked into their kiss hearing Goku moan and start to rock his hips against his.

"Is that good?" He whispered between their kiss.

Goku blushed, his breath quickened feeling Vegeta's cock rubbing against his. Low moans passed their lips as they glanced down at their cocks oozing in precum. They started to stroke the other cocks with more firm, doing twisting motion around the head before gliding down the shaft. Goku's eyes closed shut as he started to pant heavily, feeling Vegeta licked and suck on the side of his neck. "Uhn...Vegeta..."

"That's it- relax" he hummed kissing more firm down the side of his neck. He drew in a breath through his teeth as Goku started to stroke his cock faster, his seed started to release in Goku's hand. "Mm, stroke harder-" he crooned as he felt Goku's seed coating his hand. His mouth gaped as Goku obeyed stroking his cock harder causing him to release more. They both pressed their bodies together quivering whilst catching their breaths. They looked deeply into each other's eyes, before kissing each other slow and passionately.


	12. Talking

Thoughts reeling through Goku's mind recalling Chichi's outburst last night; which in return had affected his sleep. He had awoken before Vegeta, and watched how peaceful he looked in his sleep. There was something about him that he found difficult to look away. Vegeta's appearance was so mesmerising to him, even in his sleep he appeared photogenic, just so devilishly handsome. Eyes ran over the smooth flawless skin on the well defined face, he was so tempted to run his finger over the soft lips, whilst tracing his eyes along the sharp jawline and distinctive cheek bones. Never in his life had he thought he'd have feelings for another man before, just as those piercing dark orbs had opened and looked directly back into his; his heart convulsed. 

Vegeta smiled seeing Goku's cheeks slowly turn crimson with a widened smile,that caused his whole face to light up. He could tell in his eyes that something was bothering him, "everything okay?"

"Yeah-" his smile faded as he chewed on his bottom lip, Vegeta kept his glance in him whilst raising his brows. "I'm still a little hurt about last night, but I'm fine," the corner of his mouth curled a little as he looked deeply into Vegeta's eyes.

"I have something in mind that may cheer you up-" he grinned and slowly sat up taking a stretch. He could see Goku's face brighten in inquisitiveness at what it could possibly be. Slowly he leaned in hovering his lips just above Goku's, feeling Goku's warm rapid breaths against his face he smiled "I can make you some waffles," he planted a firm kiss on Goku's lips and slowly parted them. His grin widened seeing and hearing Goku chuckle at his suggestion. 

Goku liked how close he was getting with Vegeta. He enjoyed spending every waking moment with him, they were doing more things together; such as eating breakfast before heading into work. Occasional glances and smiles exchanging between them during meetings. Everything was running so smoothly at the company, with positive reports from the managers from the other departments. The two worked well together finding a routine that seemed to fit in, allowing Vegeta time to focus on more important tasks, whilst Goku processed the paper work. Goku would make his way to the printer room to collect paper work Vegeta had printed out. As he approached the room he had heard some coworkers talking amongst themselves, at first he didn't pay much attention till he had heard Vegeta's name mentioned. Leaning against the wall, he edged himself forward slightly to listen in more.

"I mean he's a good boss and all, but he can be annoying sometimes always expecting us to work hard," one of them who had their back towards Goku had complained. 

"You seen his assistant? a few of us are thinking they may be a couple cos like you seen how they look at each other?" One of the women crossed her arms raising a brow, glancing at her coworkers who all shared the same look.

Goku pulled himself away from leaning against the wall. Hesitantly, he walked past the group to collect the paper work. He had hoped if they'd noticed he was in the room, they'd of stopped. A feeling of knowing he was being watched, caused a tight restriction on the back of his throat. He furrowed his brows as he heard them continuing with their conversation, that left him feeling uncomfortable.

"I'd never of thought Vegeta to be gay, he's certainly chose someone handsome though," one of the female coworkers giggled.

"Hm, leads to the question of who you think is the top and who's the bottom?" another female asked as they all started to giggle amongst themselves.

Instantaneously Goku grabbed the remaining the paper work, and rushed out the room avoiding any eye contact. It hurt him hearing such gossip about him, he was only starting to adjust to these new feelings he had for Vegeta. He couldn't understand why the coworkers were so fixated on them, and to talk about something that is so personal to him. Approaching back into the office, he forced a smile whilst handing Vegeta the paperwork. 

Vegeta raised a brow over at Goku who looked slightly agitated, "is everything okay?"

Goku smiled over at Vegeta whilst cupping his hands together, "yeah, everything is fine," he lied not wanting to tell Vegeta what he had heard in case it hurt him.

Vegeta pressed his thumb against his lips studying Goku's face, he could tell there was something he wasn't telling him. With a short sigh he tapped his hand on his desk, "I'll ask again,is everything okay?- and before you try to palm me off again Kakarot, I can see that something is bothering you," he rose from his seat and leaned against his desk crossing his arms, whilst keeping a stern glance over at Goku.

"I-I just don't understand!" he blurted out loudly, his bottom lip started to quiver as he avoided Vegeta's eye contact.

"Understand what?" he slowly edged himself towards Goku, uncrossing his arms. 

"Why some people think it's okay to just stick their nose into people's personal life, and say some things that can be hurtful!" 

Vegeta knitted his brows together and blew out his cheeks, slowly he kneeled down in front of Goku who was starting to tense up. He placed his hand gently on Goku's knee.

"Okay, look at me-" he rested his other hand under Goku's chin and swivelled to face him. "What happened?" he locked his eyes into Goku's watered eyes, that glistened in the natural light as he faced him.

"When I went to collect the paper work, I heard some co workers mention you...and I," he bit his lip to stop himself saying anything further, he looked down at Vegeta feeling some comfort from his piercing dark eyes staring so lovingly into him.

"What did they say?" he sighed as Goku looked away wiping back a stray tear that rivulet down his cheek. "Kakarot- what did they say exactly?" he lightly squeezed Goku's knee to draw his attention back onto him.

"How they didn't realise you were gay and some other stuff-"

Feeling the anger slowly building inside, he felt a slight twitch in his jaw as he glanced up at Goku. "What other stuff?!" he said through his teeth with a clenched smile.

"Just childish remarks on who is top and that sort of stuff that left me uncomfortable," Goku frowned wiping back another tear, his eyes slowly followed Vegeta who rose to his feet clenching his fists.

"Give me their names!"

"Vegeta-" he gulped as Vegeta leaned into him, pressing his forehead against his and stroking the side of his face.

"Just give.me.their.names," he said with such authority in his tone, his eyes glistened into his before bruising their lips together into a fiery kiss. 

Vegeta was annoyed how his co workers could talk about his private life, instead of being so occupied on work life. It was something he had endured in his past life, and was one of the many reasons he had moved away. He consoled Goku before calling in the three who had gossiped about him into his office. Goku stood nervously behind Vegeta's desk, Vegeta was insistent that Goku remained in the office during the brief meeting. The three co workers were stood sheepishly feeling intimidated by Vegeta's stern expression, glaring at the three individually whilst he steepled his fingers. 

"You may be wondering why I've called you in here at such short notice?" He quirked a brow at the three who all exchanged looks giving each other a half shrug.

"Um... we haven't slacked off or anything, we promise," one of the female blurted with a tittering laugh.

"I'm going to tell you all this once, and once only!- you have no rights to talk about my private life.If I find out any of you speak so maliciously behind my back again, there will be repercussions! - do I make myself clear?!" He snarled leaning towards the three, they all quickly nodded with a nervous smile. "Good, but since you all want some answers so badly. This gentleman -" he pointed directly at Goku who gaped back at Vegeta then the coworkers. "Is one of the best that I've had work for me, I love his company and yes- we are now dating. Is that a problem with any of you?!" He folded his arms narrowing his eyes at them, whilst Goku stood behind him with a shocked expression. 

It was the first time Vegeta had even announced they were dating, and had openly stated so in front of a small audience. Goku's breath hitched, his stomach started to do somersaults whilst his heart threatened to burst out his chest. He couldn't fight back his exuberant smile as he looked over at Vegeta who excused the co workers, before turning on his heel to face him. Such strong passionate feelings he felt towards Vegeta, and it meant something to him that Vegeta announced their relationship in such confidence.

Vegeta hadn't said anything else about it, till they had reached back at the apartment. He grabbed Goku's hand having him turn to face him. "I'm sorry that I said that we were dating in front of people, I should of asked you first if you'd like to be in a relationship with me."

Goku felt something ignite inside of him, he smiled wrapping his arms lovingly around Vegeta. "I'd love to be in a relationship with you," he pulled back from their embrace his eyes started to water, as his heart stuttered looking back at Vegeta's widened smile. He could feel the warmth and comfort radiating from their eye contact. Seeing how protective Vegeta was of him from his ex and work colleagues, made him feel wanted and safe.

The two spent the rest of the evening cuddled on the sofa after their meal. Vegeta smiled as their fingers entwined whilst cuddled up, he had such strong feelings for Goku and adored just how caring he is. As they headed to bed, the two exchanged a smile, slowly crawling underneath the duvet and holding each other into an embrace whilst kissing each other passionately. Their hearts beating in sync against their chests, as they pressed their bodies together feeling the warmth from each other.


	13. Visitor

A week since Vegeta had started a relationship with Goku, Bulma had stopped flirting, although Vegeta still basked in the adulation of his staff. He adored Goku, and enjoyed his company. After the gym the two would cook their meal together. Goku loved when Vegeta would grab his attention between prepping the food, whispering endearments between their kiss. Vegeta left Goku feeling wanted, a feeling he had never experienced. 

During their meal, the two would play with the others feet under the table. Their eyes would smile, brightening up their whole face whenever they glanced over at each other with a mischievous grin. Afterwards, they'd help clean up the dishes and sit down to watch some tv. Usually Vegeta would be sat with his feet up drinking a glass of wine, whilst Goku would be laid across the sofa with his head rested on Vegeta's lap. He felt comfort inhaling Vegeta's aftershave, whilst feeling Vegeta pet his head. Since they were starting to date, Goku decided to ask some questions in hope to know more about Vegeta.

With a small contented sigh, Goku slowly turned onto his back and gazed up at his boyfriend. "Vegeta," he smiled feeling his heart flutter as those piercing dark orbs glanced down onto his. "Was there any other reason you moved here?- I mean what were you doing before?" 

Vegeta darted his eyes towards the tv remote, "Is there anything else you are wanting to watch?" he queried whilst extending his arm out to grab the remote.

Goku studied Vegeta's hardened expression avoiding his eye contact. Slowly he sat himself up, glanced at the tv, then trailed his eyes softly back onto Vegeta. "Oh, not really," he pressed his lips whilst rubbing the palms of his hands together. Not liking the eerie silence between them, he blew out his cheeks glancing down at the floor; before wandering them back onto Vegeta who was finishing his glass of wine."I can tell you a bit about my past if you want?" he asked apprehensively.

Vegeta stared at the small trace of the red bitter fluid stained at the bottom of the wine glass. "That would be entirely up to you Kakarot, I wouldn't be offended if you chose not to. Sometimes the past is best to stay in the past," he glanced back at Goku's subtle sweet contagious smile that brightened up the whole room. He just couldn't fight back his own smile as he studied Goku's face. So filled with care yet there was pain buried deep in his eyes, the open doors to his soul, inviting him in.

"No, it's okay I want to," his smile dropped a little, he rested his hand so lovingly on Vegeta's lap staring deeply into his eyes with such adoration for him.

Flashback-  
Despite his objections, his parents always ensured he did not miss a day in school. It was mind numbing, soul crushing, just pure mental torture. Not the school work, but the others who he went to school with. It felt like being thrown into an ice bath after having blunt knives pulled so excruciatingly slow along his warm skin, to then be pulled out for such vicious cycle to repeat itself. As dramatic as that sounded, he just couldn't explain how it exactly felt, it was mental torture that buried deep unhealed wounds inside him. He learned to keep quiet, he became timid, learning to do or say what people were expecting from him.

Walking out of classroom one day with his friend Krillin, he was quickly pulled aside as Krillin looked nervously behind them before glancing back at him.

"Are you gay?"

Goku furrowed his brows taking a step back whilst narrowing his eyes on his friend,"What?- why are you asking me that?"

"Have you not heard the rumours? People are talking about how you are gay and stuff," Krillin frowned glancing at his feet as he scuffed them along the floor, before trailing his eyes back at Goku who was starting to walk off. "Hey, I'm not going to judge you if you are," he smiled reassuringly as he tried to pull his friend back.

Goku sighed, keeping his eyes to the floor as he continued to walk ahead, he heard some of his class mates calling out to him. He kept walking ahead whilst the class continued to shout out to him.

"Well is it isn't the gay boy!" one of them pointed out as they started to follow Goku down the corridor, their laughs echoing behind them.

"Hey gay boy, wanna suck me off?!" 

"Aw look, he's walking away!"

"Probably to suck some guy off in the alley way!"

Goku chewed on his inner cheek whilst continuing to walk away, he didn't bother to look back at the faces who were all spouting hate towards him.

-

After hell from school he had arrived back home. a rare occurrence to be sat at a table with his family as usually his parents worked long shifts. He prodded at his meal with his fork whilst his parents were discussing their work and checking their calendars comparing their shifts. The words that were thrown at him in school, were slowly eating its way through his insides, leaving him drowning in the feelings of helplessness.

he glanced at his parents, who had gone silent focusing on their meal."Mom, dad... my class keep bullying me by calling me gay and-"

"Sweetheart, can't talk about this right now I've been at work all day and exhausted." Gine smiled slightly before yawning, she then proceeded to discuss finances with Bardock.

Raditz folded his arms looking back his brother who had a doleful expression,"Just stop being a pussy about it, who cares what people say- just shut up about it." he gave a half shrug as Goku excused himself from the table and stormed to his room.

-

"So, I just learned to get on with things, I stopped bothering my parents about it," Goku sighed and stared at the floor.

Vegeta knitted his brows together keeping his glance on his boyfriend. He felt astonished finding out that small piece of Goku's past, that he could tell was affecting him to this day. "I'm sorry to hear that, you know you can come to me about anything?" He cupped his hand under Goku's chin swivelling him to face him. Goku smiled with a light nod, his eyes closed as he felt Vegeta's lips press firmly against his tasting and smelling the sharp bitter wine from him. Vegeta slowly parted his lips, he stroked his thumb along Goku's soft plump lips and smiled watching Goku open his eyes with a soft alluring gaze. "Why did they question your sexuality anyway?" He arched his brow moving his hand away from Goku's chin.

Goku frowned rubbing his hand along his other arm. "I-I don't know, I never thought on my sexuality. I dated women but I never really felt connected to them."

"If it helps- I've had a hard time too, my family is very complicated," Vegeta sighed as he cupped his hands together. He wasn't keen on talking about his past, it always left him feeling vulnerable.

"I can only imagine from what I seen of your father," Goku gave a light tittering laugh. He glanced back at Vegeta and frowned seeing his eyes downcast on his phone whilst chewing on the end of his thumb. "What is it?"

"My brother wants to meet up for a drink," his brows furrowed scanning the text from his brother.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"We never really got along," Vegeta sighed rolling his eyes up to the ceiling, before glaring back at his phone. "I suppose I should see what he wants," he groaned whilst texting his brother back. Goku observed Vegeta's face contort in annoyance whilst exchanging messages with his brother. He grumbled slamming his phone down on the arm of the chair after receiving a final response, "Looks like he'll be coming over tomorrow."

Goku swallowed feeling a restriction at the back of his throat."Oh," was all he could respond with.

"What's wrong?" 

"I-I don't know, I've never met him before and we've only started dating, does he know? What would he say? And-" he was silenced by firm lips pressed against his.A low moan erupted from his throat and mingled into their kiss, as he cupped his hands on the back of Vegeta's head. He smiled as their lips parted, their foreheads pressed together, their hands cupping the sides of the others face. 

"Relax," he hummed planting delicate kiss on Goku's lips before leaning back to study his beautiful structured face. "I'm here, we will be going through this together, just know I won't let anyone say anything negative about you." He cupped his hand under Goku's chin tilting up slightly,so he could get a better glance at his breathtaking eyes from another angle. "Okay?" He raised his brows awaiting for a response, Goku simply smiled with a light nod as his eyes focused on Vegeta's lips. Vegeta smiled in return and pressed his lips delicately against Goku's "good," he smiled between their parted lips. They pulled the other in for a tight embrace whilst deepening their kiss.


	14. Confrontation

"So, it's not been a bad day in work," Goku chirped smiling over at Vegeta who was leaning against the window, staring deeply into nothingness. Heavy silence settled over them in the car,the driver exchanged occasional glances with Goku through the rear view mirror. They weren't used to this form of silence from Vegeta, where he was very closed off, leaving an invisible barrier between them. 

Vegeta hadn't spoken since they got into the car, apart from the occasional grunts whenever the driver or Goku tried to start a conversation. Goku frowned seeing Vegeta's harden expression, he could tell it was to do with the anticipation of meeting Vegeta's brother. Soon as Vegeta had received the text from Tarble, he closed himself off slightly, keeping himself distracted. 

Vegeta drew in a sharp breath, and exhaled harshly recalling those times he always had to fight for attention. His family had high expectations of him, whereas they were more lenient with Tarble. He grew up resenting his brother, any small achievements were always overemphasised whereas his own achievements were overlooked. Vegeta worked very hard to reach to where he was in life. Whereas his brother had everything handed to him, and would brag as though he did everything himself.

They arrived by the airport pick up point where Tarble was already stood leaning against his suitcase. Goku could see Vegeta's reluctance to even greet his brother, as the driver opened the door helping Tarble inside with his suitcase. Goku moved up so that Tarble sat the other side of him, he caught a glimpse of Vegeta giving him a slight nod as a thank you.

"Have you booked a hotel?" Vegeta folded his arms leaning forwards slightly, to glance at his younger brother from the side.

"Pfft no, why would I do that when I can stay at yours?" Tarble raised his brow at his brother and let out a chuckle.

"Oh, I'm so glad you have come up with such a decision without consulting me first," he scoffed giving Tarble a glare whilst crossing his arms against his chest.

Dismissing his brothers glare, Tarble smiled over at the driver and leaned forwards resting his elbows on his lap. "I think it's so cool you have a driver, don't you drive yourself?"

"I have more important things to do," Vegeta sighed seeing Tarble's slight grin back at him. 

"Yeah?- like what?"

Vegeta chose to disregard his brothers remark, and remained sat in silence during the rest of the journey. His brother was aware of the career he had, and yet he didn't see it as imperative, thanks to their father for demeaning another one of his achievements.

Goku could sense the tension between the brothers, he chose to not say anything as the two remained in silence glancing out the window. He smiled resting his hand on Vegeta's lap, his heart fluttered as Vegeta had quickly glanced down at his hand then trailed his eyes back into his with a subtle smile back. 

After the silent journey back to the apartment, Tarble followed the two inside leaving Goku carrying his suitcase.

"Wow, nice place you've got. You live here alone then?" Tarble said in awe,he trailed his eyes around the immaculate corridor as they made their way to the dinning area.

"No, my boyfriend lives here too," Vegeta sighed watching Tarble continue looking around the place in awe, not really paying attention to what he had said. He cleared his throat to grab his brothers attention, already feeling agitated by his brothers ignorance,"Kakarot is my boyfriend."

He raised a brow glancing back at Goku, then back at his brother. "Ah right, this guy?" Tarble gestured his thumb towards Goku who had leaned Tarble's suitcase against the wall.

"Yes, he has a name," Vegeta gave his brother a stern look.

Goku feeling the tension enveloping the room, smiled over at Vegeta. "It's fine," he chimed.

"Aren't you like his assistant?" Tarble raised a brow over at Goku, ignoring his brothers glare.

"Yeah, I help Vegeta out by sorting out his bookings and-"

"Vegeta is so difficult, what a way to treat the boyfriend," Tarble tsked shaking his head and brushed his fingertips along the dining chairs, whilst studying the large abstract painting hung on the wall in front of them.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and looked back at Goku apologetically for his brothers bluntness.

"Oh, it's fine really I am more than happy to help him," Goku smiled reassuringly.

"He is very diligent in his work," Vegeta spoke up clenching his teeth at his brother who continued to scan his eyes around the room. He could tell from the start his brother still showed no interest in his life, and it annoyed him.

"Uh-Huh, that's nice."

Goku could see Vegeta clenching and unclenching his fists with a seething glaze on Tarble. He clapped his hands together causing the two to look back at him. "Um...perhaps we should get the drinks served?" he suggested as he nodded his head in direction to the kitchen.

-  
As the evening drew in, the three were sat around the table with some wine and snacks between them. Tarble began to boast about his work as Vegeta was sat resting his elbow on the back of his chair, whilst tracing his finger around the wine glass. 

"So I been working hard myself you know? Like dads company is going well," Tarble leaned back on his chair steepling his fingers with a smug grin. 

Goku blinked in astonishment, he didn't really know that much about Vegeta or his family. "You're family have a company?" He asked as he was rather intrigued with Vegeta's life.

"Oh yeah, it's an electronics company, dad wanted Vegeta to manage it. But my brother being the pervicacious being he is, point blank refused to do it despite our dads best efforts to change his mind. It's all because it's not international."

"As if I'd want to work for a fastidious person such as our father," Vegeta scowled before taking a sip of his wine.

Goku smiled at Vegeta as he topped everyone's glasses up with more wine. He was hoping that the two would start to unwind, and perhaps be less tension whilst drinking together.

"You know Vegeta, you never really call dad since our mother died, why is that?" Tarble frowned at his brother whilst swirling his finger around the bitter sweet liquid in his glass.

"I stopped calling him since he never acknowledged just how hard I work, I've never been good enough in his eyes," Vegeta glared and started to down the wine.

"You act like you are the only one who works hard, it's hard to run a company you know?!"

Wiping the corners of his lips, he let out a mirthless laugh and placed the empty glass on the table. "Is that so? - try running a bigger company, then you will see just how hard that is in comparison to the small family business run one!"

Tarble shook his head at his brother and averted his attention on Goku, "Do you know that Vegeta was in L.A because he wanted to work there and had a boyfriend there?"

"Oh...he um...never mentioned it really," Goku smiled nervously as he glanced back at Vegeta who kept his scowl on his brother.

Vegeta gritted his teeth, his scowl deepened as he slammed the palm of his hand next to the glass, "Tarble, Stop!"

"Why are you hiding something like that from your boyfriend?"

"Just stop!"

"He was so madly in love with this guy and-"

"We are not discussing this!"

"The guy cheated on him leaving him heart broken, he was-"

"Tarble, I think you should stop now as you can see your brother is getting very upset about it," Goku interrupted seeing how flustered his boyfriend was getting.

"What? I'm just telling you about what happened," Tarble have a half shrug and took a swig of wine.

Vegeta inhaled harshly as he rose to his feet, he kicked the end of the table against his brother, his face flushed as a veins jutted out the side of his neck.

"Why do you always fuck with me, just what is your problem?! - is it jealousy or what? Because you never worked hard, you had everything handed to you on a silver plate! You do fuck all, you never worked hard. Do not come here and preach to me how I should or shouldn't be, I run a company that earns millions in comparison to our fathers pathetic company!"

Goku jumped from his seat and rushed over placing a hand on his boyfriends arm, "Vegeta-"

Vegeta pulled his arm away from Goku keeping his scowl on his brother, "Yeah, I went to L.A to start something good.I thought that a certain person would help me there, but they cheated on me, they broke my fucking heart leaving me in a mess! You never asked if I was okay, or if I needed anything!"

"Okay, Vegeta calm down," Goku soothed trying to wrap his arms around Vegeta to calm him. 

"You are all egotistic! This person-" he rested his hand on Goku's shoulder, "Has been the only one who has been nice to me from the start, I moved here because I can't deal with all the people who've done nothing but hurt me in the past!" He choked back his tears, and nudged Goku off him. "I wish to be left alone," his voice broke as his bottom lip jutted out, unable to suppress his tears he stormed off to his room.

Goku gave Tarble a judgmental glare seeing him not looking phased by Vegeta's outburst. He rushed off in same direction Vegeta had left. Slowly he approached the bedroom and glanced over in deep concern seeing Vegeta stood leaning against the bedroom window wiping the tears that were glistening down his flushed cheeks. The last time he had seen Vegeta in similar state was when his father visited. Slowly he edged himself closer to Vegeta and wrapped his arms lovingly behind his waist.

"I understand why you don't want to talk about your past," he said in a soothing tone in Vegeta's ear. "Just know I won't ever judge you, nor ask you about it."

Vegeta slowly turned to face Goku, he cupped his hand side of Goku's cheek admiring his boyfriends angelic looks. "Thank you," He smiled pulling his hand away to dry his face. "If you don't mind, I'm needing to go to bed now, I'm -tired."

Goku nodded helping Vegeta to strip down, his heart drummed hard whenever he seen such beautiful exposed body in front of him. He exchanged a loving smile as Vegeta's mysterious obsidian eyes pierced into his, something about his eyes would ignite his insides making him crave for more. Everything about Vegeta he found so captivating, just oh so alluring. He cuddled into Vegeta, watching him fall asleep. It didn't take Vegeta long to fall into deep sleep, he wiped away the stray tears that slowly glistened down his cheek and planted a delicate kiss on Vegeta's lips. 

Gently he moved out of bed to not disturb Vegeta's sleep, he walked into the dinning area seeing Tarble staring blankly at his empty wine glass. They both caught each other's glances and Tarble let out a short sight, placing the glass down. "I didn't mean to upset him," Tarble casted his eyes down at the glass, "is he okay?"

"To be honest with you, I rarely see him that upset, he's gone asleep now," Goku raised a brow at Tarble's guilty look whilst he started to collect the empty glasses.

"I understand why he's upset, I shouldn't of discussed his past like that," Tarble rose from his seat helping Goku to clear up the mess. "I'll apologise to him tomorrow."

"I think that would be a good start," Goku started to load the dish washer allowing Tarble to help with quick tidy up.

"We've never really been that close."

"Yeah, I kind of gathered that," Goku smiled slightly, he was still a little annoyed with how upset Tarble had left Vegeta. However, he could see the genuine guilt plastered on Tarble's face, and chose to hold back what he really wanted to say to him. 

"Well-" Tarble dusted his hands after placing the rubbish in the trash can, "I suppose I best go to bed myself."

"I'll take you to the spare bedroom," he was about to grab Tarble's suitcase, but was taken back as Tarble grabbed it himself and started to follow him to the room. 

After, Goku headed back into Vegeta's room stripping down and climbing into bed cuddling into Vegeta from behind. Inhaling the fresh scent of his aftershave, he startled as Vegeta turned onto his back glancing back at him with a half lidded eye. Vegeta opened his arm out allowing Goku to rest his head on his chest. He smiled feeling Vegeta pet his head whilst slowly being lulled to sleep by his heartbeat.


	15. Better

Morning rays enveloped the room, Goku had already been awake, and remained still studying Vegeta asleep next to him. The natural light defined Vegeta's features, his face plastered with serenity, his breaths short and shallow. Goku felt his heart quake as Vegeta stirred and slowly turned to his side. The man sleeping next to him was so captivating to look at, strong scent from his cologne embedded on the sheets as he turned. Goku smiled broadly inhaling his boyfriend's scent, gently he leaned in pressing his lips so delicately against Vegeta's cheek. Vegeta wrinkled his nose at the contact in his sleep, that made Goku chuckle before climbing out of bed. 

Getting dressed into shorts and a plain top, he could hear Tarble talking to someone from in the kitchen. Scrunching his brows, he quietly left the room,and approached Tarble who was on the phone pacing back and forth in the kitchen.

"I just never really seen him that upset before," Tarble sighed roaming his eyes around the room, his eyes stopped on Goku glancing back at him inquisitively. "I'll call you back," he kept his eyes on Goku whilst pulling the phone away from his ear, and ended the call. "That was my dad," his mouth twitched whilst putting his phone away in his pocket.

"Okay," was all that Goku could respond with. He didn't think highly of Vegeta's father, nor was he impressed with how Tarble had behaved last night. 

"I take it he's still sleeping then?" Tarble questioned, and slowly approached Goku who was getting plates and cutlery out ready for breakfast.

"Yeah, he should be up in the next five minutes," he double checked his watch before looking back at Tarble, who started to line the cups out for coffee. "Oh, you um...don't need to do that, it's fine honestly."

"I feel really bad for what I said last night, I also didn't realise how he felt about our family. I just want to apologise to you both for how I behaved," he confessed whilst prepping the coffee machine. 

Goku could hear the sincerity in Tarble's voice. He glanced over seeing Tarble's eyes down casted on the cups, and tapping his index finger on the counter. Guilt was etched on Tarble's face, "I'm sure you both will be able to work things out," he gave Tarble a reassuring smile as he glanced back at him. 

Tarble gave a gentle nod and smiled. He started to help Goku make bacon and pancakes for breakfast. As a way of him showing just how sorry he was. 

There was slight tension in the room when Vegeta joined them, a couple of glances were made between the brothers but neither spoke a word to each other. 

During breakfast, Tarble glanced over at Vegeta and tapped on his plate to grab his attention. "So, have you got work today?" He asked as a way to struck up a conversation.

"I have," Vegeta affirmed whilst focusing on his breakfast. He still felt hurt from his brother mentioning about his past, especially in front of Goku.

"Could I see where you work?" He smiled at Vegeta who glanced over at him with an arched brow, "please?"

Vegeta pressed his lips together, averting his attention over to Goku , "Thank you for the breakfast," he smiled and took a sip of his coffee.

Goku exchanged a look with Tarble, he could tell Tarble was slightly hurt as his question was deliberately ignored. Rubbing his palms together, Goku smiled nervously back at Vegeta, "um, well I can't take full credit as you know...your brother did help."

"So?"

Goku pursed his lips feeling the awkward tension rising. Tarble was prodding at his food with a doleful look, whereas Vegeta was leaning back on his chair drinking his coffee. Drumming his fingers on the end of the table he made eye contact with Vegeta, "Perhaps you could let Tarble see your work place?" He smiled nervously as Vegeta scrunched his face up glancing over at Tarble then back at him.

Vegeta's eyes rolled skyward, he was still annoyed with his brother. This was the first time his brother actually showed interest in his work, he wanted to say no. He looked back at his brothers doleful expression and let out a long exasperated sigh, "fine, I just don't want to hear you compare my work with yours!" He gave his brother a stern look whilst placing his empty cup down.

"No I won't," Tarble smiled leaping from his chair, rushing towards Vegeta whilst thanking him.

Vegeta waved his hand dismissively at his brother whilst glancing at his watch, "just get yourself ready as we will be leaving in twenty minutes."

-

Impressive, was the first initial thought that sprung into Tarble's mind. As he inventoried his surroundings around the office, everything so modern looking from the lights on the ceiling down to the mahogany flooring. He headed towards the large tinted window that overlooked the car park, and gaped by how large the car park was that was already practically full.

Vegeta raised a brow over at his brother staring out the window in awe, and glanced back at Goku stood by his desk. "I've got an innovation meeting to attend, I need you both to say here."

The office door swung open, causing the three to snap their heads over at the person stood looking nervously at Vegeta. "Hey, I been looking at my work quota and I'm not sure if it's feasible for me to do," the young male wiped the nervous sweat forming on their brow, as Vegeta glared directly at him.

"I suggest you liaise with your line manager,If they see a discrepancy with the work that has been provided to you, they will then liaise that with me. Do not just barge in here unannounced, do you understand?" Vegeta clicked his tongue as the colleague let out a nervous titter whilst looking around the room. "I will not ask you again!" He slammed his hand on the desk with a glowering look towards them. 

The young colleague recoiled nodding briefly before briskly leaving the office.

Tarble raised his brows in astonishment and slowly spun on he heel to face his brother, "I bet they will think twice before barging in like that again," he snickered.

Vegeta let out a low groan of annoyance whilst shuffling through his paperwork, "you'll be surprised," he sighed placing the paperwork into a folder. He smiled approaching Goku who was checking the calendar for any other upcoming meetings. "I shouldn't be too long," he leaned over the desk and cupped his hand under Goku's chin. With a smirk he brushed his lips sensually against Goku's, feeling Goku's shaky breath against him anticipating for the kiss. "If anyone else walks into this office unannounced, I want you to dismiss them as well as note down their names," he pressed his lips firmly against Goku's and slowly parted their lips, he smiled as Goku's eyes focused on his lips enticing him for another kiss. Again, he brushed his lips against Goku's before pressing his lips this time more firmly.

Tarble interrupted the couples kiss by letting out a cough to draw their attention towards him.

Vegeta leaned back tucking the folder under his arm before adjusting his tie, he grinned seeing his boyfriends reddened cheeks. "I won't be long," he ambled out the office.

Tarble sat down on his brothers office chair and swivelled to face Goku, "is my brother nice to you?"

"Huh?" Goku scrunched his brows at such a question, he studied Tarble's brooding eyes and let out a sigh. "Of course he is, why are you asking me that?"

"I'm just curious is all," he shrugged and grabbed a pen from the holder next to the computer. "Do you think he's happy?" He started to twirl the pen between his fingers.

"Um...he seems happy, but I can tell he's also bottling up some emotions."

Tarble frowned focusing on the pen he was twirling between his fingers, "yeah, I can see that myself." He placed the pen down on the desk and leaned forward resting his elbows on his lap. "So, do you really love him?"

Goku froze his heart hammering hard against his chest, so hard it almost felt painful. Why was his boyfriends brother interrogating him? At least that's what it felt like. As though he was being questioned about a crime he hadn't commit to, it left him feeling so nauseous. "Tarble I-" he done a hard swallow as he could feel a tight restriction on the back of his throat. Of course he had strong feelings for Vegeta, yet he was slightly weary of such confession after what he went through with his ex. "I do h-have strong feelings..." his voice trembled, he furrowed his brows swallowing hard again in attempts to dislodge the lump forming in his throat.

Tarble smiled watching how flustered Goku was getting at his question. He witnessed the way Goku would smile at Vegeta, how whole face brightened whenever he was in the same room as him. "You know-" he clasped his hands together, "I've realised I've missed a big chunk of my brothers life, I was so focused on being better than him. I won't be able to get those times back, but I can certainly make up for it now. I am glad he's found someone like you, I can tell you make him happy." 

Goku felt his stomach flutter as the palms of his hands started to sweat, he started to rub his hands against his trousers and smiled back at Tarble. It was a good warming feeling knowing he made someone happy, but also know he was wanted, and loved in return. He adores the bones of Vegeta, everything about him leaves him feeling weak to his knees, perhaps this is precisely what love felt like.

Tarble leaned back on the chair deep in thought, recalling the time he had missed a lesson in school. The teacher had called his parents and he was expecting a big lecture from them. Vegeta had stepped in telling his parents that the teacher meant him, and not Tarble. A soft sigh past his lips, he had forgotten just how protective his brother was of him, and how different the two were raised. Noticing Goku looking over at him inquisitively, he smiled and leaned forward again, "so, how did you two get together then?"  
-

Vegeta returned from the meeting,and was a little taken back at his brother having a laugh with his boyfriend in the office. "Have I missed something intriguing?"

Goku smiled exchanging a look with Tarble then back at Vegeta, "we um... we were just having a little catch up, Tarble was sharing some of the funny things you two did when you were younger."

Vegeta raised a brow at his brother and leaned against his desk, "well, I suppose it's nice to see you both getting along."

"How'd the meeting go?" Tarble asked whilst resting his feet up on the desk.

"It went fine," he tapped his brothers feet off the desk.

"I know you've never heard me say this before, but I am proud of how much you've accomplished, I'm so sorry I've not been as supportive as you had been to me in the past."

Vegeta stood slack jawed with his eyes widened, he was about to say something but was quickly silenced as his brother continued.

"I was wrong to mention about what happened in L.A, it wasn't my place to say anything. I'm so so sorry Vegeta, I'm glad you have found someone I can tell you are both good for each other."

Vegeta was lost for words in that moment, tears started to shimmer in his eyes, one thing he had never heard from his family was a genuine apology. 

Tarble rose to his feet seeing the tears starting to slowly flow down his brothers face. He opened his arms out gesturing him for a hug, it had been a long time that he'd ever hugged his brother. In that moment as Vegeta accepted his hug, he realised just how much he missed having a positive relationship with his brother, that was not built on competitiveness against each other.

Goku smiled over the two feeling positive that Vegeta was going to have a better relationship with his family.   
-

The three arrived back at the apartment after spending the whole day at Vegeta's work. Vegeta had treated the two to some lunch, whilst updating Tarble about how he managed to get a large company to sign a contract with them earning them more money. After dinner, Tarble helped clear the dishes before heading to bed.

Vegeta glanced over observing his boyfriends muscular figure as he was cleaning the kitchen work tops. Biting on his bottom lip, feeling his body tingle just at the sight. Work had been in the way leaving him exhausted, he hadn't really found much time for intimacy and he was craving it so bad. They had been kissing, and fondling each other every other night, but he was wanting to feel more. He made his way over, and snaked his fingers down Goku's firm back, that sent shivers down Goku's spine. Pressing himself into Goku inhaling his sweet scent, he trailed his tongue up his neck, "You feel so tense, perhaps a long soak in the bath may help?" He purred, roaming his hands around Goku's torso and up towards his pecs. He wanted this, to feel their naked bodies pressed together, to feel more of each other, his cock starting to harden.

Goku blushed as he had let out a soft moan from the touch, he glanced over his shoulder at his boyfriends alluring gaze, "If you are going to join me?" He bit his lip after the suggestion. 

"Would you like for me to join you?-" he grinned snaking his hands down towards Goku's crotch, "I'm not sure if I'd be able to detain myself," he chuckled feeling his boyfriends body tense up slightly with a small quiver.

"Vegeta," he gasped as Vegeta's skilful fingers started to undo his trousers from behind.

"Follow me to the bathroom," he whispered in a low husky tone, enticing him to start following him towards the bathroom.

Goku followed Vegeta into the bathroom his heart rate rocketed soon as they stepped inside, Vegeta locked the bathroom door behind them, and looked directly at him with an lascivious gaze. Watching Vegeta strip down, the clothes piled neatly on the floor behind him. His heart threatening to leap out his chest as he observed his boyfriends fully exposed body in front of him. Saliva pooled inside his mouth at the site of his boyfriends cock, it left him feeling rather peculiar to think that a cock could look so attractive and leave him close to moaning at the sight of it.

Vegeta perched onto the edge of the bathtub, and started to let the water run inside, he grinned knowing Goku was unable to pry his eyes away from him. Whilst the bath started to fill, he swirled his hand around the warm water and glanced back at Goku, "Strip," he demanded with a seductive smile.

Without second thoughts, Goku obeyed taking off his clothes and adding them to the pile on the floor. He bit his lip as he watched Vegeta turn the faucets off, and gestured him to climb into the bath with him. Goku slowly eased himself into the bath with Vegeta, eyes locked into the others, their hearts drummed in sync.

Straddled on his boyfriends lap doing his best to ignore the throbbing erection, Vegeta lathered soap into Goku's body, the fresh citrus scent enveloped their nostrils, their bodies unwind together. He leaned in and grinded his hips against Goku's, whilst their tongues pressed together in a hot open mouthed kiss.

Wet calloused hands massaged into his shoulders, Goku pulled back from their kiss as a small moan erupted from his throat.

"Does that feel good?"he whispered into Goku's ear, hands had gropped onto his firm backside as he continued to massage Goku's shoulders. A smirk formed on his face as Goku breaths quickened and panted heavily against his neck, "Yeah?" he crooned, his hands kneads towards the shoulder blades.

The two experimented each others sensitive areas whilst they lathered soap into each others bodies. Goku let out a small moan as Vegeta sucked and kissed into the lower side of his neck down to the top of his shoulder. Small hairs stood, as his body tingled all over at the sensation, each kiss melted into his skin. "Mm, Vegeta," he rocked his hips against him, as he massaged his back.

"Where else would you like me to touch you?" he whispered with a smirk as he trailed his hands lower, "Well?" he kissed along Goku's prominent jaw "Would you like me to touch here?" he rubbed his hand in Goku's inner thigh that caused Goku to pant and grind more against him, "Or here?" he palmed his hand around the hard cock.

"Y-yes...there," he moaned and thrusted himself against Vegeta's fist, just to feel the friction against his cock.

"Shall we take this to the bedroom?" he asked in a husky tone as he gave one slow firm stroke before pulling his hand away.

Vegeta rose from being straddled on Goku's lap, he was about to climb out the tub till he felt firm hands squeeze his backside and wet lips planting delicate kisses down his shaft. He bit back his moan and glanced down at Goku's lustful eyes as they stared back up at him. 

Goku inhaled deeply, and flicked his tongue against Vegeta's slit before letting Vegeta's cock slide between his parted lips. He smiled as he heard Vegeta gasp, fingers threaded through his hair. This was a new sensation to him, feeling hard muscle sliding into his mouth, subtle salty taste filled his mouth.

Vegeta kept his eyes on Goku, his wet plumped lips sliding up and down his shaft. He could tell by Goku's glances that he wanted to ensure he was doing okay, this was the first time he had taken his cock in his mouth. "You're doing so well," he crooned as he resisted the urge to thrust his cock into his boyfriends inexperienced mouth.

Goku roamed his hands just under the firm back side and could feel the tension in Vegeta's thighs as he tried not to thrust into his mouth. Then Vegeta's fingers gently pushed his head down fractionally before relaxing. Goku tried to sink his mouth down further, to take in as much of Vegeta's cock as he could, before he swallowed around it. His own cock ached hearing Vegeta let out soft moans above him, Vegeta thrusted his hips slightly that almost gagged him. His eyes watered as he glanced back up at Vegeta.

"Just-take your time," he panted sliding his hand to cup the side of Goku's face and brushed his thumb against his cheek. He bit hard on his lip almost tasting blood as he had to stop himself from thrusting himself into Goku's mouth. 

Goku slid his mouth up to the tip to catch his breath, and rubbed his tongue along the slit of the cock. 

"That's enough, let's carry this on in bed," Vegeta stroked the side of Goku's face with a seductive grin.

The couple rushed to the bedroom after they had dried their bodies, Vegeta pressed his lips firmly down side of Goku's neck as they closed the bedroom door behind them.

"Get onto the bed, and open your legs," Vegeta gently instructed as he grabbed a small bottle of lube from the side drawer of his dresser.

Goku whimpered his skin prickled as Vegeta's husky voice penetrated through him, he slowly climbed onto the bed. He bit his lip as Vegeta was kneeled in front of him awaiting for him to open his legs. Soft, tender touches from Vegeta's finger tips circled around his thigh to help relax him. Goku opened his legs and kept his gaze on Vegeta, his heart quivered at Vegeta between his legs with an predatory gaze.

"Relax," he hummed and coated his fingers in lube. He leaned in, palming his free hand around the base of Goku's cock. He done languid licks from the base up to the tip as he pressed his finger inside the tight entrance.

Goku opened his legs wider, Vegeta's skilful finger invigorated his insides as it thrusted inside slowly curling and pressed up against the prostrate. His body jolted as he felt his cock engulfed in Vegeta's heated mouth.

Vegeta started slow, firm sucks as he took in an extra inch each time he sunk his mouth down. Another finger slid in he paused before he started to thrust his fingers whilst he concentrated sucking on Goku's cock. Soon as he could feel Goku relax more around his fingers, he slid his mouth up to the tip and slid in his third finger. The corner of his mouth curled, he watched Goku writhe, his face etched in pleasure as he delved his tongue into the slit before he sucked and licked around the tip.

"Oh-Vegeta...nghn m-more," he bucked his hips up and whined feeling a firm hand press his hips back down.

Vegeta pulled his lips off the cock and smirked with a seductive gaze, "Say it," he thrusted his fingers in faster and watched Goku writhe and mewl in response.

"Fuck me," he muttered under his shaky breath.

"Say it louder," He pressed his fingers against the prostate.

Goku quivered, his hips rucked, strong tingling sensation surged through his cock "Vegeta," he moaned.

Whilst his fingers were still inside Goku's entrance, he flicked the lid of the lube open with his thumb on his free hand, "What do you want me to do?" 

"Fuck me!" 

Vegeta smirked and glanced down at Goku's quivering legs, his eyes slowly roamed up soaking up the image of the beautiful chisled body. One hard thrust of his fingers, he pulled them out and applied copious amount of lube around his cock. He angled Goku's hips upwards, resting Goku's legs over his shoulders as he slowly guided himself inside. The pair gasped in pleasure as his cock was buried deep inside. He rubbed his hands down Goku's thighs and started shallow thrusts, "You're mine!"

"Yes Vegeta...I'm all-yours!" Goku looked deeply into Vegeta's eyes so full of lust.

"Want me to go harder?"

"Uh-huh," he panted as Vegeta continued his shallow thrusts.

"Well?" He raised a brow continuing the shallow thrusts, "Speak, I want to know if you want me to go harder-" he started to thrust in hard biting back his moan as Goku's face etched with pleasure, he went back to shallow thrusts, "Or faster-" he asked as he quickened his thrusts.

Goku rolled his eyes back, his mouth gaped as he rocked his hips against the thrusts, "H-harder, oh my god Vegeta harder!"

Vegeta licked his lips and obeyed, rewarding him with moans and small whimpers, "You like that?"

"Y-yeah Mm, so good Vegeta," he roamed his hands up to grip onto Vegeta's shoulders, so intoxicated in pleasure, he could feel himself so dangerously close to his release. 

"Yeah?" he panted, sweat dripped from his body. He continued with harder thrusts allowing Goku's legs to drop down the side of him. Heat dispersed throughout his body, moans resonated between them as their skin smacked against each other and echoed around them, arousing them more. A small groan rumbled from his chest hearing Goku chanting his name with each hard thrust, "That's it Kakarot, I want to hear you scream out my name." He gripped onto Goku's thighs that flexed at the touch, he thrusted in harder and faster, his body dissolving into pleasure.

"Ah, Vegeta! -Oh god Vegeta don't- stop!" Goku cried out in pleasure, trails of fire travelling down his body.

"Touch yourself," he commanded.

Blindly Goku obeyed. The first feel of his fingers around his cock made him mewl. Combined with the nearly perfect pressure to his prostate. Goku cried out something that sounded exactly like Vegeta's name as cum spilled over his hand, splattering against his stomach . It was one of the strongest orgasms he'd ever had and he hung there limply for a moment afterwards, gasping for breath.

Vegeta felt his own orgasm ripple through him as he released inside, he quivered feeling himself empty more of his cum inside. Slowly he pulled his cock out and watched as his essence ran out of the twitching hole. He crawled up towards Goku watching him with his hand sprawled on his chest with shallow breaths, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah...just needing to- catch my breath," he smiled, and blushed deeply as Vegeta brushed back his hair that was soaked in sweat.

Slowly Vegeta planted a delicate kiss on Goku's lips, he stared deeply into Goku's eyes as their lips parted. He felt himself lost in his heart, the beat of his heart became his surrounding, their heart beat matching by default. He brushed his hand down Goku's flushed cheeks, that were hot to touch, he smiled tracing his finger along Goku's lips. Goku furrowed his brows inquisitively watching Vegeta observe him. He planted a delicate kiss on Goku's lips again, and pressed their naked bodies against each other, so they could feel each others heart beats. No words were spoken, as they stared deeply into each others eyes, before they pressed their lips together for a fiery kiss.


	16. Vacation

After a week of stress at work, and accepting his brothers apology. Vegeta decided to take a short vacation away to spend more quality time with his boyfriend. The couple chose to stay at an all inclusive beach resort in Portugal, overlooking the beautiful clear beach with their own private pool to use.

Vegeta stood by the double french doors that opened towards the small pool on the balcony, outlooking the beach. The sky was cloudless and vibrant, the tepid sun reflected on the glistened tranquil sea. He turned to face Goku who sat on the edge of the bed, the place had rendered him speechless. "Are you okay?" 

Goku directed his attention to Vegeta, his heart skipped just looking into Vegeta's dark luminous eyes, as though they penetrated into his soul, warming his veins, with love, lust, and passion. Unable to articulate a response, he simply nodded and smiled.

Looking back at his boyfriend with a smile, he loved the way Goku's face would light up with even the smallest of smiles. He found him infinitely beautiful to look at, "would you like to have a short stroll along the beach before lunch?" Vegeta asked as he glanced at his watch.

Goku could only nod again, he felt as though he was in some dream. Everything so captivating to look at, it was a struggle to look away from it all. 

-

The couple walked hand in hand along the beach holding their shoes in their free hand. Soothing gentle breeze rustled their hair, sunlight glittering on every grain of sand. They inhaled the fresh sea air, and exhaled their stresses away. Warm golden sand ran between their toes, the surroundings left them rejuvenated. 

Goku let out a short sigh of contentment, enjoying the scenery around them, untouched golden sand stretched out in front of them as far as he could see. fingers entwined together, the sun rays hitting their skin, he couldn't recall the last time he felt so relaxed. His heart careened when ever his eyes met with Vegeta's, he was taken by surprise when Vegeta pulled him into him for an open mouthed kiss. His eyes slowly closed, as their tongues massaged against each other, savouring their tastes inside their mouths. Their lips slowly parted, and their eyes focused on the others lips as they caught their breaths.

"Fancy a swim?" Vegeta gestured towards the hotel they were staying in.

Goku smiled,their lips connected again before he had the chance to respond.They exchanged a widened smile heading back towards the hotel together after the short stroll along the beach. 

The couple loved each others company without the stresses of work hovered between them, After the rejuvenated stroll, they had returned to the hotel. Both had got changed into their swim wear and entered the pool, they swam a few laps between them and rested against the edge of the pool admiring the scenery around them.

Goku smiled over at Vegeta, water droplets slowly glistened and rolled down Vegeta's skin, that defined his sculpted body. His heart throbbed, captivated by the sight in front of him, his eyes slowly wandered every crevices of Vegeta's body. His cheeks heated up as Vegeta looked directly back at him with a smirk. 

"Enjoying the view I take it?" he teased and leaned into him, planting feather like kisses along Goku's collar bone.

A soft moan escaped past his soft lips, his skin prickled in reaction to the light kisses. Subconsciously he started to rock his hips as Vegeta's kisses continued. "Vegeta-" he whispered so softly.

Vegeta pulled back from the kisses, and looked directly into Goku's lustrous onyx eyes, "What's wrong?" his tone so soothing, he cupped his hand side of Goku's face.

"I really enjoy spending time with you," he confessed resting his hand on top of Vegeta's that was rested on the side of his face.

Something lit up inside him, his mouth went slightly a jar as Goku gave him an exuberant smile. Such infectious smile that caused him to smile back, gently he pulled his hand back holding onto Goku's lovingly. "I enjoy spending time with you too," he leaned in and bruised his lips against Goku's.

-

After their relaxing swim, the two visited one of the local restaurants that out looked one of the bays. The restaurant had an ambience of live band playing, with crowds of people clapping their hands in rhythm. Fresh savoury aromas quilted the area, windows opened widely allowing warm breeze in, natural light reflecting the white tiled floor. Goku looked around in awe, his attention averted back on Vegeta taking small sips of his long island ice tea. He smiled and started to take a sip of his own drink.

"You look so adorable like that," Vegeta grinned stirring his drink.

Goku scrunched his brows, "Like what?"

"All you've done since we've arrived here, is look around in admiration. like a child walking into a toy store, you pull these cute little faces."

"oh," Goku tittered, he looked over watching one of the waitress carry over their dishes.

"I didn't mean it as an insult?" Vegeta raised a brow over at Goku, he leaned back as the waitress placed his meal down in front of him.

"I know that, I just didn't realise that I pulled faces," he blushed rubbing the back of his neck, he glanced down at the colourful presented paella placed in front of him. 

Vegeta grinned seeing the panic set on Goku's face at the shrimps that were still in their shells, "here," he pulled Goku's dish towards him and started to peel the shell of the shrimps.

"Thanks," Goku smiled and watched as Vegeta twisted the shrimps head off then moved onto removing the legs.

"I hope you are watching closely, because you will be doing the rest yourself," he chuckled at Goku's shocked expression. "at least try," he finished removing the shell completely, then pushed the dish back to him. 

"okay," Goku puffed out his cheeks, he studied the shrimps, his fingers trembled as he picked up one of the shrimps closer to him. He glanced back at Vegeta who kept his eyes on him as he twirled the pasta around his fork. He gulped and tried to pull the shrimps head off to no avail, he glanced back at Vegeta helplessly.

"Twist and pull," he grinned suppressing a chuckle, as Goku's tongue poked out deep in concentration. He bit his tongue as he watched Goku making a mess, as tempted as he was to intervene he wanted to allow Goku a chance to do it himself. It was adorable and hilarious watching his boyfriend trying to remove the shrimp out of it's shell. 

After a few messy attempts, Goku had managed to remove the shell, he smiled widely to himself and glanced back at Vegeta who spat out his drink and started to chuckle, "What?" he furrowed his brows and looked at the the shrimp meat that looked as though it had seen better days. not only had he removed the shell, it looked as though he shredded the shrimp. He pressed his lips together looking back at Vegeta, unable to suppress his own laughter he chuckled as his face turned crimson. "Well I tried,"

"That you did, I'm just baffled how you managed to make such a mess," he chuckled shaking his head and pulled Goku's dish towards him. "I'll do the rest for you," he chuckled some more.

-

The two had spent the rest of their afternoon sunbathing on the balcony by the poolside, Vegeta slowly sat up rolling his shoulders back and glanced over at Goku. He raised his brows and bit lightly on his lip, oil shimmered along Goku's firm back and muscular legs. He leaned in and splayed his hand on the midsection of Goku's back. And ghosted his lips along Goku's neck, causing the fine hairs to stand in reaction, "Would you like to join me in the sauna?" he purred kneading his hands into Goku's back.

Goku smiled feeling Vegeta's warm breath brush against his ear, he felt a cool gentle breeze where Vegeta's hands were placed. He rolled onto his back squinting his eyes, he rested the side of his hand above his brows to help him adjust his eye sight from the sunlight. "now?"

Vegeta chuckled holding his hand out to help Goku sit up, "now," he acceded.

Goku held onto Vegeta's hand and pulled himself up onto his feet, he smiled and grabbed his bathrobe. 

The two strolled out the room towards the hotels sauna. Slowly they approached the small room, removing their bathrobe and underwear, and wrapped a towel around their waist.

Sat on the wooden bench, steam filling the room, sweat slicked their bodies. They spent a few minutes inhaling the steam, their bodies slowly relaxed in the heat. Goku struggled to pry his eyes off Vegeta's beautiful body, his heart rate plummeted, he rose to his feet and stood in front of him. Vegeta raised a brow at him and was taken by surprise as Goku cupped his hands side of his face and kissed him. Vegeta returned the kiss, he brushed Goku's hair back with his hand as their kiss continued. Their lips parted to catch their breath, the two panted staring deeply into the others eyes.

"What's brought this on?" Vegeta grinned, he bit his lip as Goku sat on his lap rocking his hips against him, their hardened cocks rubbing together sending all sorts of pleasure through their bodies. He tilted his head back allowing Goku to trail his tongue along his neck, savouring the salty taste of his sweat. 

Goku felt the vibrations from Vegeta's low moans against his tongue, as he continued to lick up and down Vegeta's neck. he felt Vegeta's warm hand placed on the side of his face, he looked at Vegeta, and spontaneously locked lips with him. Their kissing became more feverish and passionate.

Vegeta pulled back from the kiss, he kept his eyes locked into Goku's, allowing Goku to take control of the current situation. He licked his lips as Goku swung his leg off him and gestured for them both to leave. They wrapped the towels around their waist, grabbed the rest of their items and rushed back to their room. 

Goku bit his lip as Vegeta allowed the towel to drop from his waist, and sat on the bed. His heart racing, he threw the towel off him whilst he crawled towards Vegeta.

"What do you want?" he asked huskily tilting his head back again allowing Goku to abuse his neck with rough kisses. He tensed his abs and pecs as Goku roamed his hands over them, his cock throbbed and leaked some precum.

"Vegeta-" Goku moaned resting his head between Vegeta shoulder inhaling his musky scent.

"Tell me what you want?" he crooned smoothing his hands along Goku's back, his body shivered feeling Goku's breath tickle against his skin. Their slick bodies rubbed against the other, their hearts raced, eager to feel more of each other. 

Goku leaned back and glanced down at Vegeta, his hard cock twitched, "can I...um..." he swallowed, his face flushed as he started to stutter, "I...I....uh.."

"Could you what?" Vegeta propped himself up on his elbows as Goku sat back on his heels. 

"Um..." his heart quaked, his body trembled unable form his words out.

Vegeta could see the nervousness etched on Goku's face, he sat himself up and leaned forward running his fingertips along Goku's thighs. "Is it something you want me to do?" He wrapped his fingers around Goku's cock, spreading the precum around the head with his thumb. He smirked listening to Goku's shallow breaths. "Well?" he licked his lips and watched Goku's mouth slowly open and close. "Tell me what you'd like me to do Kakarot," he hummed and started to do slow and firm strokes, up and down Goku's pulsing shaft.

"Uhn, Vegeta please...suck me off-" his eyes widened he quickly covered his mouth, the words had slipped out and he wasn't sure just how Vegeta would react. 

Vegeta smirked and pushed Goku backwards, "that's better," he purred and palmed Goku's cock with more firm. 

Goku now rested on his back, spread his legs open and bit down on his lip watching Vegeta slowly lean his face towards his crotch.

Vegeta rubbed his tongue against the head, before teasing the slit with just the tip. He stroked the shaft with a firm grip in twisting motion, whilst savouring the taste of the precum as the twirled his tongue along the head. Hearing low moans from Goku left him feeling drunk on pleasure. 

"Oh Vegeta," Goku purred rocking his hip wantonly against Vegeta.

Vegeta planted soft kisses down the shaft, and enveloped his mouth around the balls, lightly suckling whilst rubbing his tongue against them. 

Goku's legs quivered, his back arched and toes curled. It felt amazing, a feeling he hadn't experienced before, his balls inside his boyfriend wet heated mouth. Already he felt dizzy from this new sensation.

Vegeta released his boyfriends balls from his mouth, and rubbed his thumb against Goku's entrance. He glanced back seeing the pleasure etched on Goku's face. Vegeta left Goku there, as he quickly crawled off the bed to get bottle of lube and a condom. Their breaths shallow, as they locked lips again as Vegeta climbed back onto the bed. Soft firm kisses traveled down Goku's body, down to his twitching cock. He enveloped his mouth around the head of the cock, slowly he began to suck the head, rewarding him with soft moans.

"Oh god- Mm," he rocked his hips again pleadingly.

Vegeta coated his fingers in lube, and placed small amount around Goku's entrance, as he sunk his mouth down the shaft and pushed his finger through the tight ring muscle.

Goku tilted his head back, his body tingled, his cock was being sucked firmly, whilst his insides were slowly being stretched ready to be filled with his boyfriends throbbing cock. Sheets twisted in his fists, as another finger slid in and pressed against his prostrate. "Ah- Vegeta!" He mewled, he felt as though the walls around them were going to close in on them. Such intense pleasure wracked his body as Vegeta pressed and rubbed against that sweet spot in his body.

Vegeta sunk his mouth lower down the shaft and swallowed around the cock,and inserted a third finger.

"Y-yeah - Mm -more Vegeta, please!"

Vegeta let the slick cock pop out his mouth, and licked his lips. He thrusted his fingers in hard, watching Goku's body quiver, pleading for more. He pulled his fingers out and opened the condom wrapper.

Goku sat up and watched Vegeta roll the condom down his cock, "Vegeta-" he cleared his throat as Vegeta made direct eye contact with him. "C-can I Uh..." he rubbed his palms along his thighs as he started to titter.

Vegeta crawled towards him whilst he stroked his cock, "can you what?"

"Ride you?" His face burned crimson.

Vegeta smirked he pressed his lips firmly against Goku's, kissing him roughly, slowly they parted their lips. Vegeta turned and rested his back on the mattress, "Come ride me," he licked his top lip and gave Goku an alluring gaze whilst stroking his cock.

Goku swung his leg over, his heart quivered as he aligned his entrance against the tip of Vegeta's cock. Vegeta held the base of his cock as he helped slowly guide himself in. The two exhaled in bliss, feeling the cock slowly stretch Goku's entrance was pleasurable for both. Slowly Goku sunk down onto Vegeta's cock, they paused gazing into each other's eyes, full of heat and passion for one another. When he felt ready to move, he rose himself up to the tip and sunk himself back down.

Vegeta gripped onto Goku's firm backside, he felt it clench and unclench whilst Goku continued to ride his cock. "That's it babe-keep going, don't stop," he crooned.

"Vegeta- oh wow- it feels so good!" He moaned roaming his hands over his own body as he continued to ride Vegeta's cock. 

"Yes," Vegeta moaned in agreement and moved his hands onto Goku's hips and pulled him down harder onto his cock. The two moaned in harmony as they found a steady rhythm between them. Vegeta let out rhythmic grunts as Goku slammed his hips down onto his cock. 

Goku's face contorted to various expressions of pleasure, he continued to ride Vegeta's cock as Vegeta whispered endearments between. Bed springs squeaked rhythmically with the movements of their bodies, undulating beneath them. He could feel himself dissolve into pleasure, and glanced down at Vegeta's scrunched brows with his eyes shut and mouth gaped. The two so close to their release, he rested his hands on top of Vegeta's that had a firm grip on his waist. And angled himself to feel the cock hit against his sensitive area, his cock surged each time it was hit, building that intense pressure tingling down to the tip. Their heart rates rocketed, Goku chanted Vegeta's name as ropes of his cum released from his throbbing cock.

Vegeta sunk his head into the pillows, tight walls clamped around his cock. "Kakarot," he groaned out in pleasure and thrusted his hips upwards to meet with Goku's thrusts. His pace quickened as he neared his release. One hard thrust, his body quivered as he released, he let out some shaky moans, as his body went limp, he lay still for his breathing to return to normal. 

Goku shakily climbed off Vegeta and collapsed next to him, he placed his hand on Vegeta's chest feeling his heart rate thudding hard against the palm of his hand. His own heart rate beating just as fast, he scooted himself closer and rested his head on top of Vegeta's chest. Listening to his heart rate slowly return to normal, it could easily lull him to sleep. He smiled as Vegeta petted his head. "Vegeta-" he glanced up at him with a smile, "I love you."

Those three words, so meaningful when it's sincere. Vegeta rested his index and thumb under Goku's chin, he knew that Goku meant exactly what he said. It caused his heart to somersault, he smiled studying the beautiful man who stared back at him in content. "I love you too Kakarot, you have been the best thing that has walked into my life, and I enjoy being with you every waking moment. I'm proud to have such a caring and attractive man in my life," he brushed back Goku's ruffled hair and smiled. 

Tears glistened in Goku's eyes he smiled down at Vegeta, "I love you so much," he leaned in kissing Vegeta passionately, the two held each other in a loving embrace as they continued their kiss whilst whispering 'I love yous' in between.


	17. Real

Goku smiled as he held Vegeta’s hand in the car. They both felt rejuvenated after their time away in Portugal. In a way, Goku felt more connected with Vegeta. No stresses from work or family, just the company of each other. 

Vegeta loved the way Goku’s face would light up with a smile. That contagious smile could brighten up the whole room, it was difficult to look away from and not smile in return. He scooted himself closer to Goku, any closer he’d be practically sat on his lap. “What do you fancy for dinner?” his husky voice penetrated through Goku’s ear, whilst his hand rubbed down Goku’s inside thigh.

“I - haven’t thought that far ahead,” Goku tittered and writhed as Vegeta’s hand rubbed closer to his crotch.

The driver glanced at the rear view mirror, he watched the couple kiss and grope each other in the backseats. His cheeks flushed red as the couple continued, he could hear their lips smacking together. It was so difficult for him to not make quick glances whilst driving.

Vegeta looked over and pulled back from the kiss, he cleared his throat and directed his attention on the driver who made another quick glance at them. “I suggest you keep your attention on the road, and not on us.”

“Sorry,” the driver gave a nervous smile.

“Just focus on getting us home,” Vegeta shook his head, and directed his attention back on Goku. He smirked and pressed his lips against Goku’s now reddened cheek from being unaware of the driver watching them. Vegeta’s kiss left a white imprint and slowly faded back to red. “Are you okay?” 

“Y-ye..y-yeah,” he stuttered and avoided eye contact with the driver through the rearview mirror. “I-I’m,” he cleared his throat and smiled at Vegeta, “I’m good.” Soft lips attacked his, he couldn’t help but close his eyes and return the kiss with fervor. His arms wrapped around Vegeta as their passionate kiss continued. His mind blanked out their surroundings, as though it was just them two in a enclosed room. Tongues rubbed against each other, as their lips had parted between the kiss to catch their breath. His heart juddered, his mind and body swirled in passionate heat. Their kiss was broken off as they arrived outside the apartment, intelligent dark eyes locked into his and caused his skin to tingle.

“Best head inside, I think the driver has seen enough,” he grinned and rubbed his nose against Goku’s lovingly.

Goku gave the driver an awkward smile as he and Vegeta climbed out the car and grabbed their luggage from him. He briskly headed to the front door of the apartment whilst Vegeta gave the driver a tip, and followed behind. 

Vegeta had another week off work, and he chose to spend that week mostly relaxed whilst getting to know his boyfriend better. He chose to surprise Goku with a home cooked meal whilst Goku sat in the living room. Once the meal was done he called Goku into the dinning area, and served the dishes. He was always so grateful when Goku always went above and beyond for him, so it felt good for him to return the favour. He smiled at Goku’s look of astonishment at the wild mushroom and chicken risotto placed in front of him. He watched Goku pick up a generous helping on his fork and try some, his astonished look didn’t fade away from his face. Vegeta grinned and sauntered forward with a bottle of wine, “You seem a little surprised there, is it alright?” 

“You know, you didn’t need to do all this for me. I really didn’t mind to make food for us,” Goku smiled at Vegeta, and averted his eyes on his glass being filled with red wine.

“I wanted to. You still didn’t answer my question,” he raised his brows as he placed the bottle down on the table, and sat on the seat opposite him.

“What question?”

Vegeta pressed the glass of wine against his lips as he inhaled the bitter sweet scent, before he took a sip and placed the glass down. He licked his lips and smiled directly at his boyfriend, “I asked you, if it is alright?” He gestured at the risotto and started to eat.

“Oh,” he tittered, “it’s really good thank you.”

The two finished their meal together, and started to clear the dishes. Vegeta’s phone started to ring that caused them both to pause and look at each other.Goku smiled as he grabbed the dishes Vegeta had in his hands, “it’s okay, I’ll clear these for you.”

Vegeta gave his boyfriend a nod as he glanced at his brothers caller ID, and answered the phone. His brows furrowed as he could hear sobs down the end of the line “Tarble?”

“Sorry- it’s... our father had a fall and broke his ribs.”

“How did that happen?”

“He tried to carry some boxes in the attic and lost his balance... he’s in hospital... 

Vegeta groaned and massaged his temples, his brother had broke down and sobbed down the line. His brother felt guilt as he wasn’t there to help their father, “Just calm down, I’ll visit tomorrow,” he pursed his lips as Goku had walked in and looked back at him with worry. His brother still on the other end of the phone in tears. It was typical, his nice time away and week off work had to end with his father in hospital. After he managed to console his brother, he ended the call and sighed. “We’ll need an early night, so I’m going to bed now, up to you if you wish to stay up longer or not,” he stated before he headed to his room.

Goku could tell something had upset Vegeta from that call. He chose not to question it and followed him to the bedroom. There was an tensed atmosphere felt as he entered the room. Vegeta was already stripped and in bed with his back faced towards him. Goku felt apprehensive, he wasn’t sure what to say or do in that exact moment. He stripped down and crawled into bed, and rubbed Vegeta’s back. Goku frowned as Vegeta pulled himself away from his touch. “Night Vegeta,” he whispered and tucked his hand under his pillow. The only response he had was a grunt from him.

The following day the silence continued, Goku tried to lighten the mood but was shot down with a look of disapproval. Whilst they sat in the car as Vegeta drove them to visit his father, Goku smiled and rested his hand on Vegeta’s lap. 

“Kakarot, please, I’m trying to concentrate!” He sneered at him.

Goku was a little taken back by Vegeta’s reaction, he pulled his hand back and sighed. “I don’t know what has happened Vegeta, but you know I’m always hear to listen.”

“We are visiting my father as he had a fall,” he chewed on his lip as his eyes started to water.

Goku could see Vegeta’s had fought back some tears, “Vegeta, everything is going to be okay..” he soothed.

Vegeta clenched tight on the steering wheel, his face flushed in annoyance, he glared out in the distance and continued the journey to visit his father in hospital.

-

The couple walked towards the ward his father was in, Goku remained quiet he could see how stressed and upset Vegeta appeared. The journey to the hospital was not pleasant, he hated the tension felt between them. He had tried to smile in reassurance, and Vegeta didn’t even return the smile back nor acknowledge him. They found Tarble stood by the ward entrance in tears, he ran and hugged his brother. The two stood in a long embrace before they headed inside the private room to see their father.Tarble consoled Vegeta who started to cry by their fathers bedside, their father dosed up on painkillers and asleep. Goku strolled towards the canteen to give Vegeta and his family some privacy.

Once Vegeta calmed down he glanced around the room and noticed Goku wasn’t there. He looked back at Tarble with panic set on his face, “did you see where Kakarot went?!”

Tarble knitted his brows and shook his head.

“Shit,” he muttered under his breath and casted his eyes down to the floor.

“What’s wrong?” Tarble queried as he rubbed his brothers back in attempts to comfort him.

“I was a dick to him earlier, he’s probably ran off somewhere,” he frowned as he recalled how he was with Goku since the night before. “I need to go find him, keep me updated please,” He gave his brother a half smile and walked out the room. As he turned to face the corned of the corridor, he froze as Goku headed towards him with coffee. He sighed in relief as Goku smiled at him.

“Are you okay?” Goku asked in a soft tone and handed Vegeta a cup of coffee.

“I’m good,” he smiled back at Goku and cupped his hand on the side of Goku’s face, “listen about earlier-“

“It’s okay, I understand,” Goku cut in with a smile and leaned in for a kiss.

Vegeta smiled, he kissed Goku passionately, before they pressed their foreheads together. They stood still, lost in each others eyes that sparkled with warmth and passion. “I’m sorry for earlier, you didn’t deserve-“

“I know Vegeta, it’s okay,” Goku soothed and held his hand.

They headed back into the room together to see Vegeta’s father who had recently woken up.

“Son,” his father smiled over at Vegeta.

Vegeta sighed and sat down by his fathers bed side with Goku stood behind him. As much as he had some resentment towards his father, he also still cared for him.

“How’s work?” His father asked, that caused the three to gape in shock. He sighed, “I’m sorry I never showed interest on what you done, I’m also sorry for never being a supportive father.”

Vegeta was rendered speechless at his fathers apology, he had never heard such words from his father before. It was something he always wanted to hear. He felt Goku’s hand rest on his shoulder for support, to which he rested his hand on top of Goku’s whilst still kept a shocked expression on his father.

His father noticed Goku’s hand rested on his sons shoulder, with Vegeta’s hand rested lovingly on top of his. “Are you a happy couple?” He raised his brows as the two nodded. He averted his attention on Goku, “I want you to take good care of my son, and to continue to support each other.”

Goku glanced down at Vegeta then back at Vegeta’s father, “we already do that, I wouldn’t ever do anything to hurt him.”

Vegeta’s father was about to open his mouth to respond, he was cut in by the doctor who stepped in and smiled nervously at him.

The doctor flipped a page attached to the clip board and scribbled down some notes. “I have checked over the notes and the X-ray, it will take some time to heal, and I advise you to rest up. You can’t do anything strenuous, you won’t be able to work in the current condition you are in the now.”

Vegeta sighed he could tell by his fathers expression that he wanted his help. “It’s fine father, we will stay for a few days to help.”

“Thanks son, your brother has the spare keys to the house.”

Vegeta bit his lip, his chest constricted he reluctantly grabbed the keys from his brother and cleared his throat. “We shall make our way to the place now,” his mouth twitched as he quickly rose to his feet and hinted for Goku to follow him out. 

Goku could see the panic etched on Vegeta’s face, “what’s wrong?”

“I’d rather not go back to that place,” he groaned as the two walked away from the ward.

“I can book us a hotel?”

“No, it’s fine,” he sighed whilst he played with the keys in his hand. The two made their way to his old family home.


	18. Fear

Stepping inside his old family home was painful, it felt like opening an old infected wound that had not healed properly. The further Vegeta stepped inside the more those memories became vivid in his mind. Whilst meandering around the house, he found himself in the dining room, he felt his heart falter. Memories engulfed his mind in that particular room, slowly his eyes directed towards the dining table. No matter how many times he relayed his fathers apologies, the past still stung so much. Words that can't ever be taken back. 

Goku observed Vegeta's solemn expression, heavy silence settled over them. There was tension felt in the room. Anxiously Goku brushed his palms together awaiting for Vegeta to at least say something. Even a sigh would be enough to try and break the awkward silence between them. He drew in a sharp breath whilst darting his eyes around the room, his eyes met with Vegeta's. "Are you okay?" he inquired with a slight smile, unsure on what else it was he could possibly say or ask at this time.

"Just memories," Vegeta shrugged as he answered so abruptly. What else could he of said, he wasn't sure on how he was feeling exactly. Other than he felt like he was slowly drowning in his painful memories. Goku must of understood for he didn't question further, he simply just nodded and allowed Vegeta to have a moment. Vegeta wanted to tackle whatever these emotions he felt heads on, sick of closing them up and leaving them to just sit there. Running his fingers along the old varnished table. Nothing had changed, his eyes followed the horizontal lines and the dark natural rings along the table. Every detail mentally imprinted in his mind from his childhood.

___________________________________  
Flashback:

Vegeta's mother had made a big dinner to celebrate him becoming class president in his school. To him it was a big deal, something he had worked so hard towards. Not that his father had ever taken an interest in. It was his mother who mostly showed interest, and always celebrated his achievements however big or small it was. Whilst sat around the table, his mother smiled praising him, this caused his father to let out a bitter laugh.

"Honestly, such a silly thing to even celebrate it's just something for whiney kids to feel important." His father chuckled and continued to mock Vegeta.

It hurt the way his father would belittle him, making his achievements seem so insignificant. His mother smiled at him showing how proud she was of him, despite what his father thought.  
_____________________________________

Such painful memories engulfed his mind, so many times had he sat by that table and listened to his fathers belittling remarks. Something warm and comforting was felt from behind, as strong arms pulled him into a loving embrace. They pulled him away from the hurt he was feeling. He felt himself melt away into his boyfriends embrace.The vivid memories began to clear from the back of his mind. This was not something he had been used to often, that comforting feeling from another. Even just his boyfriends presence sufficed, no words were needed to show how much he meant to him. It reassured him, he didn't need to tackle such memories alone. Like a security blanket covering him in reassurance and warmth whenever needed. Carefully breaking from the embrace, he swung round pivoting on his heel. He cupped Goku's cheek with one hand, and brushed his thumb along the cheek delicately. Mesmerised by the beautiful dark orbs that shimmered in the natural light, his heart fluttered and he couldn't help but smile. That's all they needed to feel that connection, no words, just eyes gazing deeply into the other. 

Goku smiled back, he studied Vegeta's eyes that always seemed so different in moments such as this. They were more soft, revealing a different side to him. Usually he'd drop his gaze, but with him he felt drawn in, wanting more. He could see the hurt Vegeta was feeling, just by the way he was behaving, but also the sadness in his eyes. "I really don't mind booking a hotel if this is too much for you," Goku suggested as he wrapped his arms around Vegeta's waist.

Vegeta pulled his hands away from cupping his boyfriends cheek, a part of him wanted to lash out. Mainly from Goku suggesting a hotel again, he wanted to do this, he wanted some closure. But, he could also tell Goku meant well and wanted to ensure he was okay. He pressed his lips together and smiled, before he responded with, "It's okay."

After a couple of hours exploring the family home, Vegeta had strolled off leaving Goku in the kitchen prepping for dinner. It was silent. The only sounds he could hear was the humming from the refrigerator, and the ticking from the kitchen clock that hung central, between the two large windows that over looked the garden. From there he saw Vegeta crouched down by a bed of flowers. He sauntered towards Vegeta and lightly rested his hand on his shoulder. "What are you doing?" he inquired whilst watching Vegeta staring blankly at some of the dead flowers. 

Vegeta's body shook, awakening him from his trance like state. He glanced up at Goku and smiled slightly, before directing his attention back on the flowers. "I'm just doing a tidy up, it needs new flowers here," he proclaimed and went back to weeding the garden.

"Would you like me to help?" Goku asked whilst watching Vegeta pull out the dead plants, and place them in a neat pile beside him.

"I need to do this alone," he insisted, his eyes watered as memories came flooding in.

_____________________________________  
Flashback

Vegeta was playing in the garden with his friends. They ran around the flower beds, and around the property. Vegeta had tripped over whilst running and landed on top of his arm. The shock hit him more than the pain. He froze laying there whilst trying to catch his breath from the sudden shock, tears began to stream past his cheeks. His father crouched down in front of him as his friends circled around.

"You need to act like a man and not like a pussy," his father pulled him up onto his feet and shook his head at him. "Dry those tears- what an embarrassment, men don't cry."

Vegeta furrowed his brows as he heard his friends laughing at him, calling him names and mocking him. His father was no help for he just stood there glaring at him, waiting for him to stop crying. Since that incident, his friends continued to mock him during and after school. His friends seen it as a joke, they found it hilarious what his dad had called him. But it hurt a lot. Words have this way of penetrating through the body, and leaving an internal scar that never fully heals.  
______________________________________________________________________

Every new flower was like a new start,hopefulness from the bad times. His mother was always keen on Lily's for they symbolised rebirth, a new beginning, something new to focus on. Since her passing, his father neglected the garden seeing no purpose of keeping it alive as such. After finishing with cleaning up the garden, Vegeta had a brisk shower and joined Goku for dinner. 

The room was filled with silence as the two tucked into the meal Goku had cooked for him. Things were starting to bother Goku, for one he couldn't bear the silence. Secondly, it was hard to see his boyfriend so solemn looking. He sighed and cleared his throat to grab Vegeta's attention, "Why are we staying here, if it is hurting you so much?" He raised his brows and watched as Vegeta avoided his eye contact.

Vegeta twisted the napkin in his hand, that was placed on the side. He pursed his lips and met with his boyfriend's glance, "it's something I need to do for closure. I've had fears returning here due bad memories, I need to tackle those fears." his eyes welled up as he reached out and rested his hand on top of Goku's. "I don't expect you to understand, just being here with me has helped," he smiled whilst fighting back his tears.

Goku chewed on his lips studying the sadness in Vegeta's eyes. He had seen Vegeta break down before, however these emotions were different. 

They spent the rest of the evening cuddled up on the couch. Goku rest his head on Vegeta's shoulder, he loved the smell of the him. Such a fresh enticing scent from the cologne he was wearing. His hand sensually rubbed near Vegeta's crotch.

Vegeta bit his lip and watched Goku's hand rub so dangerously near his crotch. He opened his legs, allowing Goku's hand to explore further. Warmth pooling down below, eager for further touches. He turned his head to the side to face Goku, their lips collided into a fiery kiss as Goku's hand began rubbing his crotch. He bucked his hips wanting to feel more, they rubbed their tongues together panting between. 

Goku tugged at Vegeta's jeans whilst they continued their open mouthed kiss. He was eager to please his boyfriend, a soft moan erupted from the back of his throat. The intoxicating scent from his boyfriend, their warm breaths mingling together, and his hand so eager to stroke the throbbing cock. Soon as he managed to release Vegeta's cock from the tight jeans and underwear. He parted from their kiss, giving Vegeta a lustful glaze as he crawled down onto his knees. Keeping his glaze on Vegeta, he ran his tongue from the balls up to the tip of the cock. Vegeta writhed, and spread his legs more open allowing Goku more access to his cock. Goku positioned himself comfortably between Vegeta's legs. He leaned in stroking the base of the cock and twirled his tongue around the head. His eyes rolled back, the musky scent and the subtle taste of salty skin in his mouth, already aroused him further. Slowly he sunk his mouth down the shaft, keeping his gaze on Vegeta as he done so.

Vegeta bit his lip, not only was it feeling amazing having his cock buried inside his boyfriend's warm wet mouth. But seeing his boyfriends lips seal around his cock was just so sexy to him. He couldn't help but moan and buck his hips encouraging Goku to sink his mouth down lower. The head of his cock tingled in pleasure, his skin prickled as he felt Goku suck firmly. He watched the plump lips glide up to the tip, revealing his now slick shaft, before Goku sank his mouth down again taking an extra inch in his mouth.. "Ah-Babe....more..." he pleaded and gripped onto the back of his boyfriends head. His boyfriend was doing such wonderful job with his mouth, his cock surged, warmth pooling in his lower abdomen. "Mm-yes-oh-god!"Vegeta rested his head back and moaned, feeling the head of his cock hit the back of Goku's throat.

Goku moaned around the cock, breathing through his nose as he sunk his mouth down further. Hearing the moans from Vegeta encouraged him to suck more firm. Saliva escaped from the corners of his mouth as he tried to take more of his boyfriends cock in his mouth. His eyes watered feeling the cock hit the back of his throat, quickly he slid his mouth back up to catch his breath. With his other hand he cupped and massaged Vegeta's balls as he continued to suck his cock.

"Ah-yes!" Vegeta's legs quivered and he started to thrust himself into Goku's mouth. "Almost- there-keep going!"

Goku's lips met with his hand as he stroked the base of the cock. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking more firm. 

Vegeta moaned and panted, his legs quivered more, strong feeling building up inside him ready to release. He began to moan out Kakarot's name, his heart rate plummeting. One thing was for certain, he loved getting his cock sucked, especially by another man. Although his boyfriend was still slightly inexperienced, he was doing amazing, and no doubt he was just going to get even better. Vegeta's toes curled, his breath hitched as he started to feel himself release inside Goku's mouth. 

Goku gulped down the salty seed pooling inside his mouth. He gagged and choked slightly. He didn't realise just how fast and how much would be released inside his mouth. Slowly he slid his mouth off the satisfied cock and caught his breath. He glanced up at Vegeta who was also catching his breath, and was slightly leaned over the arm of the couch. Goku crawled forward to meet with Vegeta's lips. There was a salty aftertaste that lingered in his mouth, and he actually enjoyed the taste.

Vegeta smirked and cupped his hand on Goku's cheek. He wiped Goku's chin that was slick from drool and some of his seed, and pulled him in for an open mouthed kiss. Savouring his taste inside his boyfriends mouth. They wrapped their arms around each other as they continued their kiss. 

Goku broke their kiss and whispered between their parted lips, "I love you."

Vegeta smiled and pulled Goku closer towards him, "and I-" he planted a soft kiss on his boyfriends lips "love you," he continued and bruised his lips against Goku's.The fears Vegeta had felt entering the house were no longer going to haunt him. Now with someone he cared and loved so deeply. He knew he would no longer be alone. Despite his complicated relationship with his father, he still fears of losing him. If it wasn't for his father, he wouldn't of accomplished as much as he has now, for his dad had always pushed him to aim higher.


	19. Update

Hey,

I thought I’d update you all with what is going on with this story. It hasn’t been forgotten about, it is something I’m writing with my friend, he has been extremely busy during this current lock down situation. It will be updated and continued, but for now it’s on hold for time being. I don’t want to pester my friend right now as he’s dealing with some personal stuff too. I do stay in contact with him though and I’ve told him not to stress about this book the now. 

I hope you all understand. :)

X


End file.
